


Ábreme tu ventana y yo robaré tu corazón.

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conquista, Derek Feels, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and stiles relationship, Derek in Love, Derek is strange, Dramatic Stiles, Humor, Inocent stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Risas, Romance, Scared Stiles, Scott McCall Being an Idiot, Scott is confusing, Seduction, Stiles is confusing, Stiles need time, Teen Wolf, Werewolf, laugh, pervert Derek, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cojamos un Derek pervertido, celoso, loco y obsesionado mezclémoslo con un Stiles confuso, inocente (o eso dice él), asustado y muy pero que muy dramático, añadamosle un mejor amigo idiota que no se entera de nada aunque lo tenga delante sus narices y una Banshee muy entrometida y ¡Pum! Si, ¡pum! Tenemos una mezcla explosiva y para reírse.</p><p>Derek acosando a Stiles, Stiles dramatizando y huyendo de Derek, Lydia metiéndose en medio para que Derek se pueda meter en los pantalones del castaño y este acepte de que por mucho que se niegue que es gay y se empeñe en que le gusta ella, es obvio que pierde los pantalones por Derek (o al menos es obvio para ella) y Scott sin enterarse de nada (como siempre) y sin creer a Stiles. Derek quiere conquistar a Stiles, necesita tener a Stiles porque se esta volviendo demasiado loco, y todos sabemos que un alpha loco no es bueno. Entre todos volverán loco al castaño, sin lugar a dudas va directo para Eachen House. Solo se puede decir una cosa: Pobre Stiles. (Nah, que se joda, que todos sabemos que en el fondo le gusta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo:

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic Sterek, espero que les guste. ¡Comenten y kudeen! ¡Gracias!

**Derek:**

Vale, estoy realmente jodido... ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Aún no me puedo creer que realmente esté enamorado de Stiles... ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco? Seguramente, loco por lamer y besar cada uno de sus lunares, acariciar su pálida piel, morder y saborear sus rosados labios... Definitivamente Derek, ese chico te ha robado la razón, así que ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa, robarle su corazón, eso es lo que haré, será como un juego al que soy muy bueno jugando. Stiles es MÍO y se lo haré ver pronto.

 

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Derek ha descubierto lo que siente por Stiles tras lo ocurrido con el kanima, por fin ha podido reconocer sus sentimientos y descubrir que ese pequeño castaño hiperactivo a tirado todas sus barreras para hacerse un hueco en su corazón marchito, Stiles le vuelve loco, realmente loco, lo mantiene en vela durante las noches y sus hormonas alocadas les hacen perder el sentido y estar más cachondo que una perra en celo...

Es verano y realmente no puede dejar de pensar en el chico ni un minuto, está decidido a conquistarlo, o como él dice, a robarle su corazón y a que olvide de una vez a la maldita pelirroja. Él sabe que no es que no tenga ninguna posibilidad, confía en su gran atractivo físico, del que es muy consciente, y el cual no tiene nada que envidiar con respecto al de la chica de los Martin, ha podido comprobar que el chico le tiene aprecio, ya que casi se ahoga por intentar mantenerlo a flote y salvar su vida, y ha percibido el _feeling_ entre ambos en diversas situaciones, aunque es consciente de que el camino es largo y duro ya que el chico aún no tiene muy buena imagen de él, porque ha sido realmente gruñón y lo ha asustado en diversas ocasiones, sin contar que ya lo había golpeado en alguna que otra ocasión, pero para justificarse, es que Stiles lo podía realmente sacar de sus casillas con su charla incesante y su hiperactividad, pero, él, Derek Hale, intentaría cambiar para conquistarlo, le hará ver lo fantástico que puede llegar a ser y que es lo único que necesita el muchacho y demostrarle que lo de Lydia solo es un capricho pasajero.

Todo su plan para conquistar a Stiles comenzará con una breve petición, la petición de que le abra su ventana, ¿Qué hará Stiles? ¿Dejará pasar al lobo cuando siempre que se lo pida? ¿Caerá bajo los encantos del joven Hale? ¿Será capaz de enamorarse del lobo amargado y olvidar al amor de su infancia?

Pobre Stilinski, tan inocente y tranquilo en su hogar, pensando que se le avecina un verano demasiado tranquilo y aburrido... No sabe la que se le viene encima, porque cuando Derek Hale se propone algo, no para hasta obtenerlo, así que prepárate Stiles, porque aquí viene tu _sourwolf_ y va a adueñarse de todo tu ser sin ningún tipo de remordimientos ni pudor.

Derek no sabe lo que ocurrirá, pero tampoco le importa mucho, lo único que tiene claro es que Stiles es suyo y nadie se lo va a quitar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Excusas.

**Narrador omnisciente:**

_Casa de los Stilinski._

-Enserio Scott, ¿me vas a dejar tirado de nuevo? Soy tu mejor, amigo, que digo, ¡tu hermano! Y aquí me tienes, solo, abandonado, en una profunda depresión...

_-Stiles, eres un melodramático. – le corto Scott con tono cansado._

-¿Melodramático dices? ¡Venga Scott! Hace casi una semana que no te veo ese maldito culo peludo. – lloriqueo Stiles.

_-¡Pero si nos vimos ayer mentiroso! – exclamó indignado._

-¡Vale! Es cierto, pero eso no cuenta. – refunfuñó Stiles.

_-¿Cómo que no cuenta? Explícame por qué no. – preguntó confuso._

-Porque no llegaste a estar ni dos horas en mi casa, cuando ya estabas corriendo a ver a Allison. – bufó molesto Stiles.

_-Stiles, tengo novia, tengo que pasar tiempo con ella, llama a Lydia o a Isaac o tal vez Erica o Boyd._

-Lydia estará con el imbécil de Jackson, Erica ha empezado hace poco a salir con Boyd e Isaac está trabajando por si no lo recuerdas.

_-¿Y yo que le hago Stiles? Piensa en otra persona._

-No hay nadie más Scott, el único que queda es Derek y francamente dudo que quiera verme, sin contar que a mí me da miedo y creo que me arrancaría la garganta si lo llamase porque estoy aburrido.

_-Eso no lo sabes si no pruebas Stiles._

-Sí, claro, voy a llamar a Derek, y le digo, “¿qué pasa Derek? Ya sé que estás continuamente amenazándome con matarme, ¿pero que te parece ir al cine conmigo? Es que estoy aburrido y mis amigos pasan de mí” y Derek dirá “Claro Stiles, ahora mismo voy a tu casa en mi coche con mi súper cara de lobo amargado, mi chaqueta de cuero y mi pose de chico malo y vamos de la manita la cine a ver la nueva película de Marvel”. – ironizó Stiles

_-Bueno, tienes razón, quizás Derek no sea la mejor opción, pero no hace falta tanto sarcasmo Stiles..._

-Utilizaré todo el sarcasmo que quiera, es mi única arma ¿recuerdas? Y ya no quiero hablar más, vaya a ser que Allison se enfade conmigo por robarte mucho tiempo. – dijo realmente ofuscado el castaño cortando la llamada sin dar opción al pequeño lobo a contestar.

Stiles se tiró en la cama y suspiró pesadamente.

-Ahora es cuando yo apreciaría realmente que una criatura sobrenatural azotara Beacon Hills o Derek apareciera con cualquier problema... Así al menos estaría distraído... – murmuró Stiles para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la casa Stilinski, se encontraba un Derek Hale con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y mirando fijamente la casa del castaño. Escucharle murmurar eso último al castaño había alentado las intenciones del joven Hale.

**Derek:**

Perfecto, llevo buscando el momento adecuado para venir y tener excusa para que me deje estar con él y me permita entrar en su casa, aunque ya haya entrado sin su permiso más de una vez, no es lo mismo, y es que Stiles me trae de cabeza, no me lo puedo sacar de mis pensamientos y tengo que hacer algo para que vea, que su lugar correcto es junto a mí, pero primero, como dijo Jack el destripador, vamos por partes.

Subí de un ágil salto a la ventana de Stiles y golpeé con suavidad en su ventana, causando un gran susto en Stiles, al verlo saltar del susto y  casi caerse de la cama no pude evitar contener una risilla. Stiles me miró llevándose una mano al corazón en un gesto dramático y luego se acercó apresurado a abrirme.

-¡Pero qué manía tenéis todos los chuchos de asustarme! ¡Os recuerdo que soy humano y yo me puedo morir de un ataque cardíaco! – exclamó Stiles mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

No pude volver a contener una risilla, baja y corta, pero no lo suficiente para que Stiles no se diera cuenta.

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes sourwolf?! ¿Me lo puedes explicar? ¡Espera! Ahora que caigo... ¿Te acabas de reír? ¿Tú, Derek Hale, alias el lobo amargado se acaba de reír? ¡He presenciado un acontecimiento histórico! ¡Esto saldrá en los libros...

-Stiles... – gruñí cortando su verborrea que ya empezaba a ser molesta.

-¿Qué? ¡No me puedes reprochar que esté sorprendido!

Yo rodé los ojos en respuesta y alcé una de mis cejas en señal de “Cállate dramático o te golpearé”.

-Y aquí volvemos a tener al lobo amargado de siempre.

Bufé, realmente quería cambiar, ser amable, pero Stiles es Stiles, y creedme cuando digo que es difícil...

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres Derek? Supongo que no habrás venido aquí a reírte y luego a amenazarme con tu ceja, por que supongo que eso pretendías antes.

Me quedé mirándolo con ambas cejas alzadas, esperando a que me invitara a entrar porque aún seguía en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Derek, no tengo un traductor para el idioma de tus cejas, así que habla. – bufó Stiles.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o me quedo aquí en la ventana? – inquirí molesto, tan difícil no es entenderme, es obvio lo que quiero decir ¿no? Stiles, tienes mucho que aprender aun.

-Sí, claro, pasa, ¿ves que no es complicado hablar? – dijo con sorna Stiles.

Puse los ojos en blanco durante una fracción de segundo para luego lanzarle una mirada de “Eres idiota”.

-Enserio Derek, vas a tener que hacer un diccionario para que pueda traducir el idioma de tus cejas. – dijo Stiles con una cara de fingida exasperación pero con señales claras de burla.

Gruñí, a la siguiente lo empotro contra la pared... Empotrar a Stiles contra la pared, sujetarlo bien fuerte de su trasero para luego devorar su boca y lamer cada parte de su piel...

-Emmm... Derek ¿Qué te ocurre? – cortó mi línea de pensamientos el castaño.

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de la situación y entré en shock, todo yo olía a excitación en el estado más puro, por suerte eso Stiles no lo podía saber ya que no es hombre lobo, mi miembro estaba semi-erecto, mi cuerpo tenso... ¡Mierda! ¡Se había dado cuenta! Oh no... Esto no entraba en los planes... Maldito aroma de Stiles, malditas hormonas de Stiles impregnadas en la habitación y mezcladas con su olor, maldito Stiles... Espero que de verdad no se haya dado cuenta... Me senté rápido en su cama para que así se notara menos mi erección.

No me atrevía a hablar porque de seguro la voz me iba a fallar, así que opté por poner cara de confusión y enarcar una ceja.

-Lo digo porque has puesto una mueca muy rara de repente, pero de verdad Derek, hablar no es malo, es la forma de comunicación de los humanos, puede que hayas pasado mucho tiempo siendo un chucho solitario, pero te juro que si pruebas a hacerlo todo te irá mejor, porque no todo el mundo es yo y puede entender mínimamente todos esos movimientos de cejas...

-Stiles... Menos mal que no todo el mundo es tú, o acabaría matando a mucha gente, así que cállate o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes. – amenacé.

-Derek, mi casa, mis normas, y ya no me das ningún tipo de miedo, que lo sepas, solo eres un chucho gruñón, amargado y con mal genio. Así que ya estás diciéndome lo que sea y largándote. – dijo indignado Stiles.

¿Qué no me tiene miedo? Ya veremos. Me levanté en un movimiento rápido y lo estampe contra la puerta de su habitación haciendo brillar mis ojos de alpha y enseñando mis colmillos, el corazón de Stiles se iba a parar de un momento a otro de lo rápido que iba, estaba realmente asustado, olía a miedo por los cuatro costados.

-De-Derek... Vale... Solo un poco de  miedo... Suéltame por favor... – musitó un temeroso Stiles.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa ladina al sentir la respiración agitada del chico, su corazón desbocada, el calor de su cuerpo acorralado por el mío, su cercanía... Pude escuchar perfectamente como tragó duro Stiles y me miraba con los ojos abiertos de pánico puro. No me gustaba que me tuviera miedo, yo nunca le dañaría, pero he de reconocer que era muy gracioso y excitante verlo así.

-No-no sé qué me da más miedo, si tus garras, colmillos y esos ojos rojos o esa sonrisa tan siniestra que tienes... No puedes matarme Derek... Scott no te lo perdonaría, ni mi padre y él es el sheriff- dijo muerto de miedo.

El aroma de Stiles era embriagador y su cercanía me desestabilizaba, mi lobo arañaba mi pecho exigiendo que desnudase al chico y lo hiciera mío de toda las formas conocibles, pero aun no podía hacer eso, así que haciendo acopio de la poca cordura que me quedaba lo solté y volví a sentarme en su cama.

Stiles empezó a tranquilizarse, su respiración se regulaba y su corazón empezaba a latir más despacio y rítmico.

-Bueno, a riesgo de morir joven, te volveré a preguntar, ¿qué pasa Derek? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Necesito que me ayudes. – solté sin más.

-¿En qué? – inquirió saber el castaño.

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras con la traducción del bestiario de los Argent. – había meditado mucho mil excusas para estar a solas con él, y esta fue la que me pareció mejor y menos sospechosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo hace Lydia? La mitad de las cosas están en Latín y por si no lo recuerdas yo no sé Latín a diferencia de Lydia. – se quejó Stiles.

-Ella está ocupada con Jackson y tú puedes usar un diccionario al igual que yo. – respondí con simpleza.

-Yo también estoy ocupado. – me contradijo el chico.

-No mientas Stiles... Te oí antes de subir, estás aburrido. – le dije con franqueza.

-Malditos lobos con su súper-oído... – masculló Stiles. –Vale, te ayudaré sourwolf, pero no te acostumbres.

Bien, así me gusta, un Stiles obediente. Si hubiera sido una chica de 13 años abría saltado y gritado de la emoción, pero como es obvio, yo no hago tales cosas, así que me contenté con esbozar una sonrisa ladina mientras Stiles me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos?

-Sí, claro. – contesté sacando el bestiario del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Empezamos a traducir el libro, esto era bastante aburrido, pero merecía la pena por poder estar recostado en la cama de Stiles junto a él. A veces (más de las que debería) me dedicaba a observarle atentamente como se concentraba en su tarea, me dedicaba a contar sus lunares, grabar su perfil en mis retinas, observar sus largas pestañas que adornaban esos ojos de color ámbar brillante...

-¿Me pasa algo en la cara Derek? – preguntó un desconcertado y preocupado Stiles mientras se tocaba la cara y se volteaba a mirarse en el espejo.

Me vi seriamente tentado a levantar una ceja en señal de confusión, pero sé que a Stiles con eso no le vale, así que hice el esfuerzo de hablar. Para que veas Stiles lo loco que me tienes...

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo que por qué lo digo? Es obvio ¿no? Te habías quedado mirándome fijamente y sinceramente eso me da miedo Derek.

-No tienes porque, no te voy a hacer nada. – respondí en tono plano.

-¿Enserio? Pues no es lo que me sueles decir ni demostrar, siempre amenazándome y estampando contra cualquier lado y que decir de esas miradas asesinas que me...

-Stiles... – le interrumpí rodando los ojos.

-Vale, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Lo sé. – me limite a decir.

-¡Ya sé que lo sabes! ¡Sigues sin contestar! ¡Dime por qué me mirabas! – exclamó nervioso el castaño.

Suspiré pesadamente y apreté el puente de mi nariz en señal de exasperación, Stiles puede llegar a ser muy insistente si quiere...

-Porque sí. – respondí mientras volvía a mirar el bestiario.

-¿Enserio? ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?

-No. – volví a responder sin mirarle.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta Derek!

-Puede.

-¿Puede? ¿Esa que respuesta es? Sabes que no te voy a cobrar por palabra que digas ¿no?

-Sí.

-¡Aghhh! ¡Desisto! – gritó de desesperación el castaño volviendo a su trabajo.

Tuve que reprimirme seriamente para no estallar en carcajadas ahí mismo, me encantaba estresar a Stiles, se veía adorable así, aparte de que así me vengaba un poco de él por pesado.

Levanté un poco la vista para observarle, estaba nervioso y enfadado, ya no se podía concentrar, seguramente estaría dándole vueltas a el porqué de que lo mirase. Este barco va a buen puerto, ya estoy en su cabeza que es lo que quiero.

Stiles giró su cabeza y frunció el ceño al pillarme de nuevo mirándolo, yo para provocarlo solo esbocé una sonrisa de suficiencia y chulería.

-Vale, esto es lo que me faltaba, que el lobo amargado de Derek Hale se burle de mí. – empezó a refunfuñar Stiles mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté preocupado de haberle hecho enfadar demasiado.

-¡Anda! ¡Si ahora habla y todo el lobito feroz! – exclamó sarcástico Stiles.

Alcé mis cejas en señal de confusión para que se explicase.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar solo con todo ese trabajo, voy al baño. – musitó el castaño mientras se iba.

Sonreí tiernamente, aunque Stiles se enfade mucho nunca te deja tirado, tiene un gran corazón. Aproveché su ausencia para curiosear en su cuarto, Stiles parecía a primera vista un chico desordenado, pero si te fijas bien, dentro de su desorden hay un orden, es la capacidad de tener ciertas pautas y clasificación dentro de lo que parece un cierto caos, es como él, la tranquilidad entre la tormenta que es mi vida. Me quedé embobado observando alguno de los portarretratos con fotos antiguas de Stiles donde sale realmente hermoso, mirando que tipo de libros le gusta, parece que los comics son los que gana aquí la partida, luego abrí su armario, era todo lo contrario al mío, lleno de colores vivos y muchos tipos de prendas diferentes, el olor de Stiles aquí era muy intenso. Curioseando entre su ropa un poco encontré una antigua camiseta de Stiles, esta olía realmente fuerte y bien, al ser tan vieja y estar tan usada era como casi tener al chico ahí mismo, la acerqué a mi nariz e inhale con fuerza, embebiéndome de su olor...

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que estás haciendo Derek?!

Di un salto en el sitio y me descompuse, lanzando la camiseta por los aires... Me había pillado de lleno... ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que le digo yo para que no se asuste? Piensa Derek...

Girando la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada horrorizada de Stiles que me miraba como si tuviera 3 cabezas (que para que negar, dolía verlo tan escandalizado y tan aterrado).

-Eeeehhh... No es lo que parece Stiles...

-¿No? ¿Qué es entonces? Porque a mí me parece muy claro todo, ¡estabas olisqueando una camiseta mía! ¡Como los chuchos!

-Stiles, no grites, te lo puedo explicar...

-¡Pues deprisa! Porque te juro que si no lo haces iré a por una escopeta y te llenaré el culo de acónito, ¡maldito lobo pervertido!

-Stiles... – le amenacé poniendo mis ojos de alpha y enseñando mis dientes.

El chico tragó duro y me miró expectante a la espera de una explicación, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna...

-¿Y?... – preguntó con impaciencia Stiles.

-Olí algo raro provenir de tu armario... Era como...

-¿Como qué? – me apremió el chico.

-No sé, es raro de explicar, me era un olor familiar, algo que olí en mi infancia... Es como si lo tuviese bloqueado, me vino mientras leía esta cosa. – dije señalando el bestiario. – Y tuve el impulso de saber que era, seguí el olor y me llevó a esa camiseta, no es tuya ¿no?

Stiles alzó una ceja en señal de duda, se le estaban pegando mis maneras... Vaya mierda de excusa Derek, esa camiseta apesta a Stiles por los cuatro costados, por suerte Stiles no es lobo y no puede saber a ciencia cierta si miento o no.

-Esa camiseta es mía y de nadie más Derek, no sé qué será lo que has olido, pero deja de olisquear mis cosas ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es que acaso los chuchos como tú y Scott no sabéis que es la intimidad? Todo el rato metiendo las narices en todos los sitios, son cosas raras ¿sabes? Y a mí me desconcierta y horroriza por partes iguales, no sabes lo perturbador que ha sido entrar y verte olisqueando mi camiseta Derek.

Gruñí, no me gusta que me digan que debo o no debo hacer, esa camiseta me la pienso llevar así que con cuidado y discreción la empujé con el pie hasta dejarla a un lado de la cama, para qué antes de irme la pueda coger y llevármela a mi casa, sería mi bálsamo.

Stiles rodó los ojos al escucharme gruñir y se aventuró a tirarse en su cama a proseguir con el trabajo.

-Venga lobo amargado, acabemos con esto.

Le miré de reojo mientras me volví a sentar a su lado y empezaba a trabajar de nuevo.

-Esto tiene más de 1700 páginas, al paso que vamos no acabaremos ni en mil años. – se quejó el castaño tras un rato.

-Es largo.

-No es largo, es jodidamente largo, y encima vamos híper-lentos con el maldito diccionario porque no sabemos latín, ya llevamos más de 5 horas, estoy agotado.

-¿Quieres dejarlo para otro día? – pregunté un poco desilusionado.

La verdad es que quería pasar un rato más con el chico.

-No estaría mal... Si quieres ven mañana temprano, mi padre no estará en todo el día y los chicos de seguro andan liados, así aprovechamos bien el tiempo, comemos aquí y luego si nos cansamos mucho podemos ver una peli o algo para despejarnos.

Alcé una ceja confundido, ¿podía ser verdad lo que me estaba proponiendo? ¿Un día entero con mi castaño? Mi lobo rugía de gozo en mi interior.

-Pero si no quieres nada, no tienes que enfadarte, no es obligatorio, lo digo para aprovechar y demás... – musitaba el muchacho emanando miedo por todo su cuerpo, me estaba malinterpretando, yo no quería que mi gesto pareciese molesto, solo estaba sorprendido.

-Me parece perfecto. – contesté con mi tono plano, intentando esconder todas las emociones del momento.

Con un movimiento de cabeza me despedí de Stiles, mientras en un descuido de este cogí la camiseta que quería y salí por la ventana con una sonrisa en la boca pensando en el día de mañana. El plan iba sobre ruedas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el primer capítulo del fic, espero que les esté gustando, si es así comenten y kudeen, gracias a todos, ¡espero sus opiniones!


	3. Capítulo 2: La culpa es del lobo.

**Derek:**

Es imposible dormir, no con Stiles metido en mi cabeza. El saber que mañana puedo pasar el día entero con él me emociona como a un crío de 13 años enamorado, ¡ni con Paige pasé por esto! Todo es muy confuso y agotador, demasiado para mi gusto. Stiles de seguro no tiene ni idea de lo que siento por él, ni de lo que él siente por mí ¿no? Porque algo tiene que sentir por mí, sino no se preocuparía por mí, ni me hubiera dicho de pasar mañana el día, ni nada por el estilo.

Cogí la camiseta de Stiles, la agarré fuertemente e inhalé su aroma, era tan intenso y relajante... Nunca olí nada parecido. Volví a olisquear intensamente la camiseta y a mi mente vinieron imágenes no aptas para menores del castaño, Stiles desnudo, a mi merced, abierto para recibirme, sonrojado, excitado, implorándome que le haga mío...Yo devorando con ansias la boca de Stiles mientras este se agarra a mí... Stiles siendo penetrado con fuerza y rudeza por mí, abriéndolo, sintiendo su calor, su estrechez, su entrada virginal... ¡Mierda! Ahora desde luego no iba a dormir, no con este problema en los pantalones y realmente no quería darme alivio, porque estaba harto de estar como un maldito mono, ¿se puede saber que mierda me pasa? Ni cuando era un adolescente estaba tan sumamente salido, esto no era normal, ni debía ser sano, necesitaba al pequeño castaño y pronto, porque si no me iba a volver completamente loco, estoy completamente seguro...

**Narrador omnisciente:**

_Casa Stilinski._

Stiles yacía tranquilamente tumbado en su cama con el insomnio provocado por su hiperactividad, pensando en lo que había quedado reducida su vida. Estaba tan solo y aburrido que había invitado a ver una película al gruñón de Hale, y por suerte para él debía de estar en un muy buen día, porque de no haber sido así le hubiera golpeado por insinuar tal cosa, así, que Stiles pensó que tuvo suerte de que él mayor no se tomara muy a mal la invitación, quitando la mirada que le echó, que Stiles pensó que era una mirada asesina, y también tuvo suerte de que Derek fuera un solitario y tuviera que hacer lo del libro, si no estaba seguro de que pasaría la mayor parte del verano solo, aunque pensándolo bien, la compañía de Derek tampoco aportaba mucho, todo gruñidos, malas miradas, gestos indescriptibles, movimientos de cejas extraños y pocas palabras, sin contar su gran afición por estamparle contra cualquier superficie plana... Aunque eso es mejor que estar ahí todo el día sin nada mejor que hacer. El móvil de Stiles sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, era su amigo Scott.

-¿Qué pasa Scott? – preguntó cansado el castaño.

_-¡Stiles! ¡Hermano que tal! – exclamó contento Scott._

-En la cama, intentando dormir. – respondió seco el castaño, ya que seguía enfadado con Scott por la llamada de esa tarde y por dejarle solo tanto tiempo.

_-¡Ah! Lo siento, seré breve, tengo entradas para ir mañana al cine y así ver esa película de Marvel que querías ver. –dijo emocionado Scott._

-Ahora si quieres quedar ¿no Scotty?

_-Venga Stiles, no te enfades, será divertido. – insistió Scott._

-Pues lo siento, yo ya tengo planes, así que apáñatelas con Allison. – espetó Stiles.

_-¿Planes? ¿Con quién has quedado tú? – dijo sorprendido Scott._

-¿A qué viene ese tono de sorpresa? – preguntó ofendido Stiles.

_-No sé, como hoy andabas quejándote que no tenías con quien quedar y demás..._

-Pues ya puedes ver que sí. – le cortó Stiles.

_-¿Y puedo saber quién es tan importante como para que no puedas cancelar los planes y venir al cine conmigo?_

-¿Acaso ahora te importa con quien quedo? Pensé que ya nada más que te importaba Allison. – respondió molesto Stiles.

_-Venga Stiles, no seas así, sabes que te quiero, eres mi hermano, pero comprende que Allison es mi primera novia, por eso quiero compensarte y llevarte al cine._

-Pues gracias pero no, he quedado. – se mantuvo Stiles.

No es que Stiles no quisiera ir al cine con Scott, Stiles prefería mil veces más ir con su mejor amigo al cine a ver la película que tenía ganas de ver desde hace tiempo, a estar solo traduciendo un dichoso libro con él amargado de Derek, pero Stiles es demasiado orgulloso para eso, así que aunque le doliese más que a Scott no pensaba ir.

_-¿Puedo saber con quién quedaste y para qué? Tiene que ser alguien importante para que rechaces algo así. – preguntó curioso el moreno._

-Si tanto te interesa he quedado con Derek. – contestó el castaño.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con Derek-te-voy-a-arrancar-la-cabeza-con-mis-dientes-Hale? – grita sorprendido Scott._

-Sí, ¿cuántos Derek conocemos aparte de él? – ironiza Stiles.

_-Em... No, ninguno que yo sepa, pero ¿se puede saber desde cuando quedas tú con Derek? Pensé que os llevabais mal... – musitó Scott._

-Pues ya ves que no es así, solo tenemos ciertas discrepancias... – comenta el castaño.

_-Sí, ciertas discrepancias que acaban con tu siendo amenazado/golpeado/estampado por Derek..._

-¿Desde cuando eres tú el sarcástico de los dos? – espetó Stiles.

_-Desde que tú me dejas plantado por irte con Derek._

-No, yo ya había quedado con Derek, tú quieres que lo deje tirado por ti, cuando tú no haces más que pasar de mí. – inquirió Stiles.

_-Bueno, como quieras, pero si Derek te vuelve a hacer algo, luego no me digas nada a mí ¿entendido?_

-Muy claro McCall.

_-Pues adiós._

-Adiós.

Y colgó Stiles. “¿Quién se cree Scott? Pasa de mí tres pueblos por ir con Allison y ahora viene con exigencias. Pues va listo el señorito, no pienso quedar con él mañana, y puede que no lo quiera ver en un tiempo, quizás lo reemplace como mejor amigo por Derek... Bueno ahí te has pasado Stiles, Derek no tiene amigos, es un amargado y aparte tú no lo querrías como mejor amigo.” Se decía a si mismo Stiles mientras se disponía a dormir de nuevo.

**Derek:**

Las 8:30, hora más que suficiente para que Stiles despierte, las ganas por ver a mi castaño me tenían completamente consumido, así que rápidamente subí a su ventana, encontrándomela abierta, debido al calor sofocante del verano. Entré sin cavilaciones, encontrándome a Stiles completamente dormido, en ropa interior y totalmente destapado en la cama. Mi polla dio un brinco ante semejante escena. Como buen depredador que soy, me acerque a mi presa (Stiles) lentamente, con movimientos dignos de un felino más que de un lobo, con la mirada puesta en él, que yacía indefenso y ajeno al peligro que lo acecha... Vale, tengo que dejar de ver el National Geographic, la verdad, esto me está empezando a afectar... Dejando a un lado las tonterías, me acerque hasta el castaño, me tumbé en la cama junto a él y aproveché para olerlo, y acariciarlo. Una vez que empecé a repartir caricias por su cuerpo Stiles empezó a removerse en la cama y a hacer soniditos de gusto, pude notar su erección crecer y oler su excitación, luego empezó a murmurar cosas y al final soltó un gemidito, que me hizo querer arrancarle ese maldito bóxer y tomarlo de mil formas diferentes y luego marcarlo como mío para que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo, pero todos mis pensamientos fueron parados cuando escuché lo que empezaba a decir Stiles.

-Sí, Lydia... Lydia... Mmmmm....

¿Estaba soñando que la persona que lo tocaba era Lydia? ¿Esa maldita pelirroja? ¿Por eso estaba tan excitado? La ira se apoderó de mí, nadie tenía derecho a estar en los sueños de Stiles excepto yo, y menos en lo referente al sexo, esa maldita mocosa... ¡Cómo la odiaba! Y ¿cómo se atrevía Stiles a confundirlo con una cría que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos? No entendía el fascinamiento de Stiles con esa chica, y menos estando él en la vida de Stiles, ese niño desagradecido e imbécil se iba a enterar. Haciendo acopio de todas las malas pulgas (nunca mejor dicho) que tenía, me decidí a despertar a Stiles. Como sabía que el sheriff no estaba en casa no importada hacer ruido.

-¡Despierta de una vez Stiles! – rugí con fuerza.

Stiles dio un grito ahogado mientras saltaba de la cama y se caía de bruces al suelo intentando salir huyendo, tropezó tres veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Stiles me miró primero con horror y luego cuando asimiló todo bien frunció el ceño en una de las caras de más enfado que pude ver en el chico nunca.

-¡Pero que mierdas te pasa Derek! ¿Quieres matarme del susto? ¿Qué formas son esas de despertar a alguien? – gritó colérico Stiles.

Ante tal acto yo esbocé una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras alzaba mis cejas en gesto burlón, eso te pasa por soñar con la hija de los Martin.

-¿Pero tú estás idiota o que te pasa? ¡Casi me muero del susto! ¿Y estás que horas son de venir Derek? ¡Son las 8:30 de la mañana! Espero que se esté muriendo alguien para que interrumpas así mi sueño...

-Stiles... Dijiste que viniera temprano...

-Sí, ¡pero no a las 8:30 de la mañana! ¡Qué estamos de vacaciones Derek!

Me vi seriamente tentado a responder con un movimiento de cejas y una mirada, pero con lo enfadado que está Stiles no voy a tentar a la suerte...

-Por eso vine a las 8:30, porque es vacaciones, sino hubiera venido a las 6:00.

-¿A las 6:00? ¡Pero qué persona en su sano juicio se levanta a esa hora! – exclamó horrorizado Stiles

-Yo. – me limité a contestar.

-He dicho persona, y tú eres un hombre lobo, y luego he dicho en su sano juicio... – musitó el castaño.

-Stiles... – gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, vale, lobo amargado... Pero no tienes derecho a enfadarte, en su defecto debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado ¿sabes? No puedes ir despertando así a la gente. – intentó reprenderme Stiles.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté divertido al acordarme de la reacción de Stiles.

-¡Porque puedes matar a alguien del susto! ¿Se puede saber por qué lo haces?

-Porque me resulta divertido. – me limito a contestar.

-¿Enserio? Pues ¿sabes que me resulta divertido a mí? ¡Meterte una rama de madera de seval por el culo envuelta en muérdago y bañada en todos los tipos de acónito existente! ¡Y eso va a ser lo que pase si vuelves a hacerme eso! – gritó muy enfadado Stiles.

Estaba realmente cabreado y gracioso, temblaba de la ira y todo, tuve serios problemas para controlar la risa incipiente que nacía en el fondo de mi garganta.

Stiles salió de la habitación despotricando sobre mí y sobre los lobos, al final no pude contenerme y estallé en una carcajada sonora. Parece ser que Stiles me escuchó y volvió a entrar con él ceño fruncido. Yo llevé las manos a mi boca para así intentar contener la risa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia soruwolf? Ahora mismo estaría sorprendido y alucinando por verte reír si no fuera porque estoy muy enfadado. – masculló Stiles.

Eso solo consiguió que tuviera más ganas de reír, Stiles en esa pose de intento de intimidación, con la cara contraída en un intento de parecer muy enfadado, que más bien que enfadado parecía estreñido, y ese ceño fruncido me resultaba aterradoramente gracioso, no sé porque, generalmente esto me habría dado igual, y hubiera respondido estampando al chico contra algún sitio para hacerme respetar, pero creo que Stiles me tiene tan trastornado que estoy empezando a hacer cosas muy extrañas... Casi me estoy comportando cuando era un crío inocente, como antes de lo de Paige...

-Derek... Me estoy empezando a asustar, nunca te había visto reír así. – el gesto de Stiles se relajó y pude ver que él también tenía serios problemas para aguantar la risa ahora.

Yo empecé a soltar hipidos secuelas del ataque de risa y a secarme las lágrimas con la mano mientras me recostaba en la cama del chico.

-Tú estás mal Derek, enserio... – dijo el castaño intentando parecer enfadado pero con claros restos de risa en su voz.

-Supongo que se me estará contagiando de alguien. – respondí incorporándome de la cama con un gesto de burla.

Stiles volvió a enfadarse y a fruncir el ceño, y salió de nuevo despotricando de la habitación y amenazándome de mil maneras diferentes. Esta vez controlé la risa, no quería que Stiles me echara de su casa y creo que si sigo así lo hará...

Cuando escuché la ducha activarse dando señal de que Stiles tardará un poco, me decidí por tumbarme en su cama, eso era gloria bendita, la cama de Stiles olía a él 100%, no sé qué impulsó animal animó a mi lobo a obligarme a hacer lo que iba a hacer... Bueno si lo sé, el impulsó de marcar territorio, a mi lobo, véase que toda la culpa de las cosas raras que hago son cosa del lobo o de Stiles, yo no tengo culpa, si fuera por mí estaría en otro lado... A quien pretendo engañar, a mí también me gustaba esto. Bueno, retomando lo que decía, a mi lobo y a mí nos gustaba dejar claro que algo nos pertenecía, y Stiles era nuestro, lo sepa él o no, y como no puedo marcarlo a él porque me tacharía de loco y claramente se negaría (aunque en el fondo de él quisiese, que lo sé yo...), me conformaré con dejar mi olor y empaparme del suyo en su cama. Así, cual cachorrillo de 10 meses, empecé a revolcarme por la cama de Stiles, rodando de un lado a otro. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando alcé la vista me encontré con un Stiles con la mandíbula desencajada, el pelo mojado y alborotado, y los ojos abiertos como platos, mirándome con incredulidad. Yo me levante despacio de la cama al ver que no reaccionaba y me empecé a acercar a él.

-¿Stiles? – dije arcándome a él.

Stiles dio un paso para atrás, volviendo en sí. Agitó la cabeza varias veces en gesto de incredulidad

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Derek?! – gritó asustado mientras cogía su bate de béisbol y retrocedía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tontería es esa Stiles? – pregunté confuso.

-¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó aún más asustado.

-Stiles, soy yo, Derek, tranquilo. – intenté tranquilizar al chico ya que su corazón iba demasiado rápido y no quería que tuviera un ataque.

-¡No! ¡Tú no puedes ser Derek! Primero te ríes, cosa que Derek nunca hace, luego te pillo olisqueando una camiseta mía, con la excusa más mala del mundo y ahora te encuentro restregándote contra mi cama como si fueras de verdad un chucho ¡no me jodas! El Derek que conozco no hace eso, así que dime, ¡quién eres, que quieres y donde está Derek!

-Stiles... Ya basta... – siseé empezando a enfadarme por tanto drama.

-¡No! Ni Stiles ni nada, ¡demuéstrame que eres Derek!

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-No lo sé. – espetó el castaño apuntándome con el bate.

Harto de tanta tontería y dramatismo le quité de un golpe el bate a Stiles y lo empotré contra su armario, dejando a relucir mis ojos de alpha y enseñándole mis dientes, el cuerpo del chico se tensó y tragó duro.

-Stiles, escúchame atentamente porque no lo repetiré más, yo soy Derek ¿entiendes? Así que deja el dramatismo o te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.

El corazón de Stiles seguía latiendo rápido pero, por extraño que parezca, su cuerpo se relajó después de lo que le dije.

-E-este si eres tú Derek. – murmuró el castaño.

Lo solté después de eso y le di una gran colleja que casi lo tira al suelo.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene eso?!

-Tu sabes porque, ¡ahora a trabajar! – le ordeno con tono enfadado, aunque en realidad no lo esté.

-¿Enserio? Tengo derecho a alucinar y a dramatizar lo que quiera, Derek, te he encontrado revolcándote por mi cama ¿se puede saber que pasa contigo?

Le miré y alcé las cejas en señal de que no debe preguntar o va a acabar mal.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que deje pasar todo esto? Algo te está ocurriendo Derek, y creo que debe ser muy malo.

Volví a repetir el mismo gesto.

-Vale, pero como te vuelva a pillar haciendo algo raro te juro que te meteré en un círculo de ceniza de serval y llamaré a Deaton para que te examine. ¡Espero que no tuvieras pulgas y por eso estuvieras revolcándote!

Le lancé una mirada asesina con el ceño fruncido y Stiles empezó a carcajearse de mí. Maldito niño hiperactivo.

-Enserio Derek, si tienes pulgas dímelo e iré a la veterinaria a por champú especial para perros, ahora hay unos muy buenos con olor a lavanda y...

-Stiles...

El susodicho me miró expectante.

-Cállate. – espeté tumbándome en su cama y cogiendo el bestiario de los Argent.

-Chucho mandón sin sentido del humor... – le escuché farfullar, pero hice oídos sordos.

La verdad es que entiendo que Stiles esté extrañado, aunque no creo que tenga que reaccionar así, vale que haga cosas que antes no haría ni en sueños, pero que lo voy a hacer, la culpa es del lobo, no mía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí el 2 capítulo de este fic, espero que les esté gustando, decidme si queréis algo en especial, si os gusta este Derek y la forma en que se cuenta el fic, espero sus sugerencia y opiniones, no os olvidéis de kudear y comentar, solo así se si os gusta ;)


	4. Capítulo 3: Scott... Tengo miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Ya vuelvo a estar por aquí!! Siento el retraso, ya empiezo a volver a actualizar todo, es que entre lo exámenes, que se me jodió el ordenador y el maldito calor que hace aquí en el sur de España... ¡Pero prometo actualizar ya más seguido y todos los fics sin falta! Gracias por sus votos, comentarios y su paciencia, espero que os guste el capitulo ;)

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Stiles se remueve nervioso en su cama. “Llevábamos como tres horas con el bestiario Argent y Derek me estaba poniendo de los nervios. No entiendo que le está pasando. Siento su mirada escanearme y atravesarme como cuchillas, me mira tan fijo que estoy sintiéndome realmente incomodo, exactamente como ayer, y que decir de todo lo raro que está haciendo, como lo de la cama, lo de la camiseta de ayer, y lo extraño que está actuando… ¿Y si este no es Derek? ¿Y si es una nueva criatura sobrenatural? Ay Dios mío… Stiles…Siempre estamos metidos en líos muy gordos…” piensa el joven Stilinski perdiendo el hilo de la traducción del bestiario Argent.

Por otra parte, el menor de los Hale, no puede concentrarse teniendo cerca a su castaño, sentirlo tan cerca, verlo allí a su lado y no poder tocar y hacerlo suyo le estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Vale! ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Hoy estás muy raro Derek y, y, y… Me estás poniendo nervioso mirándome así.

-¿Mirándote cómo? – cuestionó el lobo acercándose al castaño.

-¡Mirándome tan fijamente! ¡Mierda Derek! ¡Aléjate! ¡I-invades mi espacio vital! – gritaba el castaño haciendo aspavientos exagerados con los brazos.

-¿Te pongo nervioso Stiles? – pronunció despacio el pelinegro con su cara muy cerca de la del humano.

Stiles empezó a retroceder hasta quedar acorralado contra el cabecero de la cama, estaba que se moría de miedo, Derek estaba muy raro y no paraba de acercarse a él de esa forma tan… Tan depredadora.

-De-Derek. – musitó el castaño notando el aliento del pelinegro en su cara debido a la proximidad de ambos.

En ese momento el móvil de Stiles sonó y el chico vio el cielo abierto en ese momento. Aprovechando la distracción del lobo, se escabulló de él y contestó al teléfono.

-¡Stiles! – se escuchó desde la otra línea.

-¡Scotty! ¡Amigo mío! ¿Qué te queda para venir a por mí? – preguntó el castaño deseando que su amigo pillara la indirecta y no lo delatara, aunque con lo torpe y lento que era seguramente no lo pillara.

-Eeehhh… - Stiles vio que su amigo no lo pillaba, así que decidió cortarle antes de que dijera algo que el lobo pudiera escuchar y lo dejara en sus fauces.

-¿No me digas que no tienes las entradas? Derek está aquí, pero supongo que se irá en no mucho, tienes que venir ya, ¿entiendes? – el humano rogaba al cielo que su hermano pillase la indirecta.

-Es-esto… Sí, claro Stiles, en 5 minutos estoy allí, ya tengo las entradas. – su amigo estaba dudando, pero al menos no lo delató.

-¡Genial Scotty! Aquí te espero, no tardes hermano.

Cuando colgó la llamada el lobo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo. El humano lo miró y enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión por el repentino cambio del lobo, este gruñó al ver el gesto de Stiles mientras se levantaba y lo empotraba con la pared dejando a relucir sus ojos de alpha.

-¿Qué-que te pasa Derek? – dijo con un hilo de voz y tragando duro por el miedo.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que hoy me iba a ayudar con esto? – gruñó Derek enfadado por el repentino cambio de planes del castaño y por la intromisión de Scott.

-Sí, pero… Scott llamó anoche y… Hace mucho que no lo veía y… Dijo que tenía entradas para una película que quería ver desde hace tiempo y… Pensé que te daría igual… Ya llevamos mucho rato…

-Stiles… - siseó Derek con los dientes apretados aplastando a Stiles más contra la pared.

El lobo estaba enfadado, muy enfadado porque su Stiles prefiriera al imbécil de Scott a él y más porque lo dejaran tirado cuando le había prometido pasar todo el día juntos, “¡Mierda! ¡Hoy era mi día!” Se maldecía internamente Derek mientras gruñía.

-¡Ah! Por favor Derek… ¡Suelta! ¡Me haces daño! – se quejaba el castaño.

Pero Derek estaba furioso, no quería que el humano se fuese con Scott y lo dejase solo, “¿Quién mierdas se creía Stiles para abandonarle a él por Scott? ¡Por Scott! ¡Por Dios, si no es más que un beta idiota que no sabría ni ubicar su nariz! A parte de que era bien sabido de que él era 10000 veces más guapo, fuerte, sexy y hombre que ese niñato, vamos en resumen, mejor partido y compañero para Stiles.” Se gritaba internamente Derek.

-De-Derek…- se quejó bajito el castaño compungido por el dolor.

Ahí fue cuando Derek fue consciente de la situación en la que estaban, podía sentir la anatomía de Stiles contra su cuerpo, totalmente apretado contra él, su respiración agitada por el miedo y el dolor golpeaban en la cara del lobo, haciéndolo regocijarse por ello, el suave aroma de Stiles llenó las fosas nasales de Derek, no contento con ello Derek acercó su nariz al nacimiento del cuello de Stiles, allí donde el olor del muchacho se hacía más intenso. Stiles se estremeció ante ese gesto, y no, no piensen que fue por placer, fue por puro miedo, Stiles Stilinski estaba literalmente acojonado por el extraño comportamiento del lobo, y más se acojonó cuando escuchó un gruñido gutural salir de la boca del lobo tras dar una fuerte aspiración a su cuello. Stiles tembló, Stiles temblaba más que una magdalena, y rogaba a todos los Dioses que se le ocurrían para que Scott llegara pronto y que a Derek se le pasara ese extraño comportamiento porque si no iba a tener un corto circuito neuronal e iba a morirse del miedo ante lo que ese lobo de 100 kilos y metro noventa de altura podría hacerle. Cuando el lobo levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Stiles, este último pudo ver el fuego de su mirada, las pupilas dilatadas opacando el rojo de sus ojos casi al completo, recubierto de un brillo y una malicia extraña que nunca vio antes, trago duro, con miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer Derek, parecía que lo iba a matar o besar y Stiles no sabía cuál sería peor de las dos opciones.

Justo cuando Stiles pensaba que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco, su amigo Scott hizo su aparición estelar, quitando al lobo de encima de Stiles, cayendo este al suelo al fallarles las piernas por el susto que tenía y porque hasta ahora el cuerpo de Derek apretándolo era lo que le mantenía de pie.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Derek?! ¡¿Ibas a matar a Stiles?! – gritó entre furioso y confundido Scott.

Derek solo gruñó en respuesta acercándose aun con sus garras fueras y sus ojos de alpha.

-¡Joder Derek! Ya sé que Stiles puede llegar a ser un incordio, pero no es como para que lo mates, te juro que si no te hubiera quitado Stiles hubiera muerto de un infarto, ¡llevo escuchando sus latidos desde hace 1 km casi!

-¡Ehh! – se quejó Stiles por el ataque gratuito que recibió por parte de su amigo.

Derek pasó su mirada de Stiles a Scott y viceversas, estaba furioso, y su lobo pedía a gritos que lanzara fuera a Scott y luego hiciese suyo a Stiles, pero sabía a la perfección que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Scott tenía razón, si no llega a aparecer él, seguramente Stiles hubiera subido un paro cardiaco, así que sin decir nada y sin pensar más, salió por la ventana, porque sabía que si le daba más vuelta al asunto acabaría matando a Scott o por lo menos dándole una buena paliza y violando a Stiles, y él no quería eso, él quería conquistar a Stiles y unirse a él a todos los niveles posibles, y francamente, asustándolo de esa manera no iba a conseguir nada, ahora tenía que ir a su casa matarse a entrenar y descargar un poco su frustración sexual en el baño para luego pensar una buena excusa para su comportamiento y así que Stiles no le rehúya el resto de su vida. “Estoy muy jodido… Realmente jodido…” pensó el lobo cuando llegaba a su loft.

_Volviendo a la residencia Stilinski…_

-¡Joder Scott! ¡No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado! ¡Creo que voy a morirme! – gritaba como un poseso Stiles mientras hacía aspavientos exagerados con las manos.

-Tranquilo hermano… ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué hiciste para cabrear a Derek?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio Scott? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque siempre haces algo que le enfada, y parecía bastante molesto cuando lo vi, pensé que te iba a golpear incluso. – musitó Scott recordando la escena.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú ves bien Scotty? ¡Derek no me iba a golpear! ¡Me iba a besar! – exclamó histérico Stiles con cara de desconcierto y angustia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tontería es esa Stiles? – se rio su amigo.

-¡Esto es muy serio Scott, no te rías, no son tonterías! – gritó colérico el castaño ante la incredulidad de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Stiles, pero entiéndeme, lo que me dices es un poco… Raro. – terminó por decir el moreno.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Derek está raro! ¡Me intentó besar!

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Joder Scott tenía la cara a centímetros de mí! – protestó el castaño.

-¿No sería porque quería arrancarte la garganta con sus dientes? Porque no sé si te diste cuenta, pero estaba medio transformado… Puede que por los nervios lo malinterpretaras. - musitó Scott.

-No me ayudas Scott. – le reprendió el castaño.

-Yo solo doy mi opinión Stiles. – se limitó a contestar su amigo.

-Vale, puede que ahí lo hiciera, pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo… Pero antes de que llamaras, estábamos en la cama, traduciendo y Derek no paraba de mirarme igual que ayer, según el para incomodarme…

-¿Ves? Eso sí es algo normal en Derek. – le interrumpió Scott

-¿Me dejas seguir?- el morena asintió. – Bien, como iba diciendo, según el para incomodarme, pero yo no creo que fuera solo para eso, porque han sido dos días seguidos, aparte su mirada era penetrante y…

-Creo que has vistos muchas películas… - murmuró su amigo rodando los ojos.

-¡Joder Scott! ¡Cállate y escucha todo lo que tengo que decir! – el moreno resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto con la mano con hastío para que su mejor amigo siguiera contando sus locuras de adolescente hiperactivo, virgen y hormonado. – Vale y si eso no te convence te diré que pillé a Derek antes revolcándose por mi cama ¡revolcándose por mi cama como su fuese un chucho!

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó incrédulo Scott.

-¡Joder, que sí Scott! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos maldito incrédulo! – gritó enfadado Stiles.

Scott levantó las manos en son de paz y se acercó a la cama y la olió levemente.

-Vale, huele una barbaridad a Derek…

-¡Ves! – inquirió el humano.

-Pero no es nada muy raro teniendo en cuenta que estuvo ayer y hoy aquí…

-¡Maldita sea Scotty! ¿Me vas a decir que eso no es raro?

-Bueno, sí, algo, pero seguro que tiene explicación…

-No, no la tiene, como no tiene que ayer lo pillara oliendo una de mis camisetas, una antigua mía que uso desde hace muchos años para estar por casa, diciendo que es que olía raro ¡y para disimular preguntó que si no era mía!

-Puede que fuese verdad. – rebatió Scott.

-¿Si? Lo dudo mucho, esa camiseta solo me la he puesto yo. – contrapuso Stiles.

-Vale, pues dámela y salimos de dudas. – sugirió Scott.

Stiles fue furioso hasta su armario y empezó a buscar la camiseta, cuando no la vio recordó que el lobo la lanzó por los aires cuando le pilló con las manos en la masa, así que empezó a buscarla por él suelo, por debajo de la cama, en el cesto de la ropa sucia, incluso bajó a la lavadora y el tendedero por si su padre la hubiera cogido para lavar. Stiles volvió a entrar a la habitación, donde un confuso Scott lo esperaba, el Cataño entró con una mueca de horror dibujada en la cara.

-¿Qué te ocurre bro? – preguntó asustado el moreno al ver la cara de su amigo.

-No está Scott… - musitó en shock el castaño.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado el pequeño lobo.

-No está…

-¿Qué no está?

-La camiseta Scott… La camiseta no está, se la ha llevado Scott… ¡Se la ha llevado!

-¡Eh! ¡Tranquilo! Estará por cualquier parte, no te alteres. – intentó calmarle el moreno.

-Scott… - murmuró el castaño mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Kudos? ¿Comentarios? Gracias por leer :)


	5. Capítulo 4: Yo te digo que le pasa algo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, lean la nota del final por favor y no se olviden comentar y kudear.

**Narrador omnisciente:**

-Exageras Stiles, la camiseta puede estar en cualquier lado, puede que tu padre la viera por el suelo y la tirara, no es la primera camiseta vieja que te tira a la basura. – explica el moreno.

Stiles no podía entender como su amigo podía llegar a ser tan obcecado y corto de miras, “¿es qué no ha escuchado nada de lo que dije?” pensaba para sí mismo Stiles. Pero en cierta manera también podía tener razón… Y una mierda, aunque tenga razón en eso, Derek está raro, raro de cojones y eso no lo puede negar nadie.

-Vale Scott, puede y solo puede que eso sea cierto, pero ¿qué me dices de lo demás? ¿Cuándo has visto tu a Derek riéndose a carcajadas? ¿Y revolcándose por mi cama? ¿Y queriendo pasar tiempo conmigo? Y te juro que hay algo más…

-No es que quiera pasar tiempo contigo, es que eres el único que le va a ayudar a traducir esa cosa Stiles…

-Oh, gracias Scotty, yo también te quiero, que tú no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo no significa que otros no quieran.

-No dramatices Stiles, primero de todo, yo sí quiero pasar tiempo contigo y segundo, no es que otros no quieran pasar tiempo contigo, es que es de Derek del que hablamos, el mismo Derek que te ha golpeado, asustado y burlado de ti desde que te conoció.

-Vale, Scott, vamos a dejarlo ¿ok? Centrémonos en lo importante, ¿qué le pasa a Derek? ¿Puede estar enfermo? ¿Puede que sea un hermano gemelo malvado del que nunca nos habló? ¿Quizás una nueva criatura que se comió a Derek y está haciéndose pasar por él con la intención de…

-Para, Stiles, me estás dando dolor de cabeza… - se queja Scott abrumado.

-Quejica…

-Mira, si tanto te preocupa podemos hablar con Deaton, mañana es luna llena, que yo sepa es una normal, pero a lo mejor para los lobos de nacimiento no… Mira Peter, usó lo que parecía una luna llena normal, que resultó ser la de los gusanos o algo así, para volver de entre los muertos. – ofreció Scott.

-Perfecto, iremos a ver al veterinario para ver que le ocurre al chucho… - masculló Stiles saliendo de la habitación.

Scott soltó un suspiro resignado mientras seguía a su amigo a la veterinaria donde se encontraba su jefe. Puede que Stiles sea su mejor amigo, pero a veces, para su gusto, tiene demasiada imaginación y tiempo libre.

Cuando llegaron a la veterinaria, Deaton los recibió cansado, ¿cuándo iban estos adolescentes a darle un respiro?

-Deaton, tenemos un problema, grave. – apuntó Stiles.

-Exagerado… - se escuchó murmurar a Scott de fondo.

Deaton miró a Stiles animándolo a continuar.

-Lo que iba diciendo. – farfulla Stiles lanzando una mala mirada a su amigo. – Tenemos un problema, algo le pasa a Derek, creo que está enfermo, o poseído, o lo cambiaron por otro o…

-Stiles, ve al grano por favor, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estas cosas. – atajó Deaton cansado de la verborrea incesante del castaño.

-Vale, vale, que humos tienen todos últimamente…

-Stiles… Por favor… - suspira Deaton derrotado.

-Sí, pues eso, algo le pasa, está muy raro, primero se ríe más de la cuenta, ¡a carcajadas incluso! – exclama Stiles exaltado haciendo un movimiento exagerado de manos.

-¿Y?... – cuestiona Deaton sin entender.

-¿Cómo que “y”? ¡Que es Derek-ceño-fruncido-Hale del que hablamos! – espeta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el castaño.

-Eso no es grave Stiles, todo el mundo sabe reír y lo hace a veces, hasta Derek. – le contesta Deaton.

-¡Pero no conmigo! – exclama Stiles exasperado porque nadie le toma enserio.

-¿Contigo o de ti? – cuestiona Scott con tono burlesco.

-¡Lo que sea! – refunfuña Stiles, porque es cierto que no se ha reído con él, sino de él, pero el caso es que eso no importaba, se ha reído, punto, y en su presencia, más de una vez.

-¿Habéis venido solo para decirme que Derek se ha reído? – cuestiona Deaton entre incrédulo y enfadado ¿quién le va a enseñar a estos críos que no pueden interrumpir su trabajo para tonterías de ese calibre? Quién le mandó a él meterse en esa manada de adolescentes… ¿Cómo llegó a eso? A, sí, todo fue porque Peter tuvo la fantástica idea de morder a su ayudante y luego tuvo que volver Derek, a lo cual debía cumplir la promesa a Talia de cuidar de él, simplemente perfecto, gracia Talia y gracias Peter por el regalito…

-¡No! Eso es lo de menos.

-Pues sigue entonces Stiles… - murmura ya agotado Deaton de escuchar tonterías.

Stiles le cuenta a Deaton sobre todo lo acontecido con Derek esos dos días. Cuando acaba, Deaton ya sabe perfectamente lo que le ocurre a Derek, son compañeros, el revolcarse por su cama para marcar territorio, el robar una camiseta antigua de Stiles que debe tener una esencia muy pura del mismo para así calmar a su lobo cuando esté lejos, la relajación del lobo para poder reír, el repentino ataque a Stiles tras enterarse de que venía Scott… Para él estaba muy claro.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Puede que tenga algún parasito raro de esos que cogen los chuchos? – pregunta Stiles.

Deaton hace un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco antes las ocurrencias del adolescente hiperactivo.

-No somos perros Stiles, somos hombres lobos – contrapone molesto Scott.

-Lo que sea. – farfulla Stiles.

Scott le manda una mirada resignada a Stiles para luego dirigirse a Deaton.

-Pensamos que puede ser cosa de la luna llena de mañana, ¿es algún tipo de luna llena rara para los hombres lobos de nacimiento? – pregunta Scott.

-No, es una luna llena normal. – responde Deaton.

-¡¿Y entonces que mierda le pasa al lobo amargado?! – espeta nervioso el castaño.

Deaton medita en si contarle la verdad o no. En cierta manera es lo correcto, pero si lo hace Stiles entrará en pánico de seguro, con lo dramático que es… Y es obvio que aún no se ha dado cuenta o no han aflorado los sentimientos por el lobo mayor, así que tendría que soportar primero a un Stiles histérico, al que le tendría que explicar como 10000 veces de que no es malo tener un compañero, que es algo de lo que dar gracias, porque es muy raro que un lobo encuentre a su compañero, y luego de seguro tendría que soportar a un Derek enfadado y abatido por el rechazo del castaño y seguramente por el numerito que le montaria. No, definitivamente la opción de decirle la verdad estaba descartada, él no tenía ganas de problemas de ese calibre, y tampoco es que el asunto sea de vida o muerte….

-¿No serán cosas que te estés imaginando? A lo mejor solo está más contento porque las cosas están tranquilas por aquí por primera vez. – contesta de forma tranquila y despreocupada el emisario.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. – pincha Scott.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! No me lo estoy inventando, ¿Cómo explicas lo de la camiseta? ¿Y lo del que me fuera a besar? ¿Y lo de la cama? ¿Y lo de las miradas?

-Yo ya te respondí a eso y te lo expliqué y me dijiste que podía tener razón. – comenta Scott.

-Vale, pero no me habéis explicado todo, lo de la cama es algo que aun ninguno ha sido capaz de explicar. – sentencia el humano cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso puede tener una fácil explicación. – dice Deaton. – Derek es un hombre lobo alpha, y como alpha tiene que marcar y proteger su territorio, tu eres su beta humano, y como beta humano eres el más débil al parecer de su lobo, así que tiene que asegurarse de que los demás lobos sepan que tú tienes un alpha que te protege y tienes una manada detrás y que ese sitio ya tiene alpha. – explica Deaton.

Stiles le mira con cara no muy convencida, 1 es un accidente, 2 una coincidencia, 3 ya es un patrón, y el lobo ya ha hecho más de 3 cosas raras, así que a él nadie le toma por tonto ni lo va a convencer de algo que no es. Porque Stiles podrá ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no es. Así que sale de la clínica despotricando contra todo ser viviente por ser tan estúpidos y no ver lo que él ve.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí mucho más? – cuestiona el emisario mirando a Scott que sigue parado a su lado con la mirada perdida.

-¿Eh? A, sí, perdona. – se disculpa Scott con una risilla nerviosa rascándose la nuca mientras emprende el camino hacia la moto en la que ha venido con Stiles.

-Adolescentes… - suspira pesadamente Deaton. ¿Cuándo iban a dejarle en paz? ¿No saben qué a un druida solo se le recurre en casos realmente graves? Él no está para resolver crisis adolescentes ni problemas amorosos entre humanos hiperactivos y lobos gruñones, no, definitivamente él ya estaba viejo para estás cosas…

_Casa Stilinski._

-Vamos, Stiles, ¡no te pongas así! – se queja Scott.

Porque aunque suene increíble, el castaño no le dirigió la palabra a su “mejor amigo”, Scott-no-te-creo-nada-todo-son-imaginaciones-tuyas-McCall, en todo el camino.

-¡Di algo! – pide el moreno desesperado por la actitud de su amigo que cada vez le recordaba más a una mujer con la regla… “¿Los hombres podrán tener también cambios hormonales en plan menstruación como las mujeres? Céntrate Scott…” se reprende mentalmente.

-Algo. – contesta el castaño.

-Bueno, al menos no perdiste el sentido del sarcasmo… - musita Scott.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Mira té que bien, al menos Stiles no perdió el sentido del sarcasmo, perdió la cabeza imaginando cosas donde no las hay pero no su sarcasmo, podemos estar tranquilos. – ironiza el castaño.

-Stiles… De verdad… No te pongas así, comprende que lo que dices es algo muy extraño, tú mismo lo llevas todo el rato diciendo, ¡es de Derek de quien hablamos! – expone el lobo.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Pienso demostraros a todos que no me equivoco. – espeta el humano poniéndose en pie.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – cuestiona el moreno.

-No lo sé, pero no pienso volver sin pruebas. – dice el castaño mientras pone rumbo a la salida de la casa cogiendo las llaves del jeep.

No sabe si ir a casa de Lydia a pedirle consejo o presentarse en el loft de Derek y sonsacarle algo al lobo o si no está buscar su camiseta y tener la prueba del delito. Da igual, lo pensará mientras conduce.

Mientras Scott rueda los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su amigo y se dispone a salir de casa de Stiles e irse un rato a la suya a descansar un rato, Stiles puede dar verdaderos dolores de cabeza si se lo propone…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿qué os va pareciendo el fic? Stiles es verdaderamente muy dramático, Scott en su linea de no enterarse de nada, y pobre Deaton, lo tienen agobiado jajajajaja Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué preferis que haga Stiles? ¿Que vaya a ver a nuestra pelirroja y le cuente lo ocurrido para ver su opinión? ¿O que vaya a casa de Derek a buscar su camiseta y a hablar con él? ¿Queréis ver más los pensamientos calenturientos y desvarios de nuestro sourwolf favorito? Espero vuestros comentarios y vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante para seguir con el fic, gracias a todos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Las mujeres son las de la intuición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad del capítulo, dejad kudos y comentarios ;)

**Narrador omnisciente.**

**_Jeep de Stiles._ **

“Tengo que ir a casa de Lyds, ella seguro que me cree y sabrá que puede pasar, las mujeres son las de la intuición, ¿no? Lo dice Shakira así que debe ser cierto” Se dice Stiles mentalmente mientras conduce a casa de la pelirroja convencido de que esta no le tomara por loco como si dudoso mejor amigo y su jefe.

Aparca el coche en la puerta de la casa de los Martins y llama con decisión a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Stiles? –pregunta la Banshee alzando una ceja.

-Necesito tu ayuda Lyds. – dice el humano.

-¿Con?

-Es Derek, le pasa algo. – se apresura a decir el castaño.

-Y a mí eso debería de importarme ¿por?... – cuestiona la pelirroja confundida.

-Porque me está afectando a mí.

-A riesgo de parecer repetitiva Stiles, te diré lo mismo que antes, y a mí eso debería de importarme ¿por?... – dice entre incrédula y poco interesada la chica mirando sus uñas.

-Lyds, por favor, escúchame solo. – ruega Stiles.

-Mira Stiles, a mí, todos estos asuntos raros de chucho no me gustan, ni se nada de ellos, ¿por qué no hablas de ello con tu mejor amigo?

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Y? – interroga la pelirroja empezando a cansarse.

-Me toma por loco.

-Menuda novedad… - murmura la chica.

Stiles le pone mala cara.

-Lydia, ¡te juro que le pasa algo! – exclama el castaño.

-Habla con Deaton.

-Lo hice también. – murmura el chico.

-Y no me digas, te tomo por loco, ¿no? – dice con una sonrisa de sarcástica.

-Sí.

-Pues si dos personas te dicen eso, quizás y solo quizás no sea como crees. – murmura irónica la Banshee.

-Lydia te juro que es verdad, solo déjame contártelo.

-¿Por qué debería perder mi tiempo en escuchar algo que ya te han dicho dos personas que no es así? ¿Qué te hace creer que yo te voy a creer?

-Pues tú eres mucho más lista e intuitiva que Scott, Deaton y todo Beacon Hills junto.

-Y guapa. – añade ella.

-La más guapa. – dice intentado poner una sonrisa seductora.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y se hace un lado para que Stiles pase.

-Pasa, ante de que me arrepienta. – masculla.

-¡Sí! – murmura el humano para sí mismo.

Stiles le cuenta a Lydia con todo lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido esos dos días con Derek, la pelirroja no pierde detalle alguno, no comenta, ni muestra ninguna reacción en la cara, solo asiente a veces para que el castaño siga.

-Y ahora no me digas que estoy sacando las cosas de quicio. – finaliza el humano.

-¡Lo sabía! – exclama la Banshee.

-¿Sabías el que? – dice confuso el chico.

-Que había tensión sexual entre ustedes acumulada. – dice la chica como si fuese lo más obvio del mudo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú estás loca? – incrimina Stiles.

-No, solo soy observadora, he visto como os habéis lanzado miradas mientras el otro estaba distraído. – comenta Lydia.

-Puede que el haga eso, pero yo no, yo le odio, no me gusta, no soy gay.

-Stiles, tu no le odias, a ti te gusta, igualmente dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso- dice con una mirada picara.

-¡¿Qué?! Tú no te oyes lo que dices, yo le odio.

-Stiles, os salváis el culo mutuamente más de una vez, os preocupáis por el otro…

-Como lo haría por cualquier persona.

-Por cualquier persona no te tiras 3 horas manteniendo a alguien a flote y estando a punto de ahogaros juntos

-Es que alguien tenía que pelear contra el kanima, que por cierto era tu novio. – repone el castaño.

-Stiles, tú no lo hacías por eso, sabías que Derek no tenía nada que hacer contra el kanima porque ya lo había vencido antes, si estabais en la piscina era porque el kanima venció a Derek y por eso llamaste a Scott.

-Vale, puede que sí, pero es que no dejo morir a nadie.

-Stiles, casi te ahogas tú por mantenerlo a flote a él, que Scott os sacó a ambos cuando os estabais hundiendo ya, y teniendo en cuenta que minutos antes Derek hizo que Erica te llevara a rastras allí y él te amenazo para que le contaras lo del kanima, es que no te hubieras molestado tanto, y lo normal es que si alguien te dice que huyas y corras, lo hagas no te quedes con él. Así que seguimos, a cualquier persona no le das refugio en tu casa mientras tu padre le tiene en búsqueda y captura. –Stiles iba a responder cuando Lyds le interrumpe de nuevo. – Y ahórrate el decirme que era porque sabías que no eran cierto los cargos y que fue vuestra culpa que lo buscaran porque en realidad solo fue culpa de Scott y podías haberlo mandado a su casa o cualquier otro lugar en vez de dejarle quedarse. –

-Scott no estaba en casa en ese momento. – musita poniendo morritos como un niño chico, haciendo a Lydia rodar los ojos.

-Tampoco le haces quitarse su camiseta para que se ponga una de las tuyas.

-¡Danny preguntó qué por qué tenía sangre! – exclama indignado Stiles.

-Sí, y cuando le explicaste que era porque le sangraba la nariz podrías haberlo dejado estar, pero en vez de eso le hiciste que se cambiase. – Stiles empezaba a estar confundido, no sabía que decir.

-Y qué decir cuando ese alpha le atravesó el pecho, Scott me contó que te quedaste blanco y querías ir a por Derek pese a que los dos creíais que estaba muerto, habiendo un alpha asesino tu solo podías pensar en Derek. Stiles es obvio. – finaliza la pelirroja con gesto de soberbia.

Stiles estaba, confundido de verdad, ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué actuó así las esas veces y otras más que la pelirroja no mencionó porque no sabe? Como cuando el kanima los paralizó en la comisaria y él iba arrastrándose por el suelo para ver cómo estaba Derek y su padre, tan siquiera pensó en su mejor amigo y si en Derek… Mierda Stiles, no pienses eso, tú no eres gay.

-Y Derek igual, cuando el kanima apareció estaba más preocupado por ti que por su beta, cuando estabas en el hospital también te defendió de Peter y su enfermera, siempre se preocupa por ti, te vigila y protege.

“Mierda, eso también es cierto” piensa nervioso Stiles.

-Pero… Pero… ¡Yo no soy gay! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti Lydia! ¡Tengo un plan de conquista de 10 años! Que se puede prorrogar a 15. – eso último lo dice más bajo.

-Stiles, tú no estás enamorado de mí, solo quieres tener un amor platónico que crees imposible y te lo pones como meta para obviar tus verdaderos sentimientos, tú amor por mí es solo una tapadera de tu mente, por eso solo te fijas en mí, porque soy un imposible para ti, no te atreverías a fijarte en otra mujer porque podría corresponderte y tú no quieres estar con ninguna mujer. – dice la pelirroja mientras se acomoda el pelo.

-¡No, no y no! – se queja el castaño. – Te equivocas.

-Sigue negándolo Stiles, será mucho peor luego para ti, él ya lo ha aceptado, si tardas mucho puede que te lo quiten. – murmura ella.

-Él no aceptó nada, solo es un lobo raro al que le pasa algo. – masculla él.

-Bueno Stiles, tengo cosas que hacer. – dice la Banshee levantándose. – Ya me contaras. – se ríe ella besando la mejilla de él.

-¡No hay nada, ni habrá nada que contar! – farfulla el humano levantándose y azotando la puerta al salir.

Shakira era una mentirosa, las mujeres no son las de la intuición, eran una locas de remate. Pero no iba a decir que Lydia no le había instalado una pequeña duda en una parte recóndita de su mente, la cual no quería visitar. Así que con eso se decidió a visitar a Derek y solucionar el tema de raíz.

**_Loft de Derek_ **

_La suave piel blanca e inmaculada reaccionaba de manera deliciosa ante el toque del lobo. Podía comprobar que el sabor de esa piel lechosa, plagada de pequeñas manchas marrones, semejantes a las pepitas de chocolate, era tan delicioso como imaginó en un primer momento. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, como piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Derek podía ver, oler y sentir la excitación de su castaño en cada poro de su piel, y eso le encantaba, porque al fin era suyo y estaba tomando lo que le pertenecía, ese cuerpo pálido y delgado de su humano, de su compañero. No perdía tiempo en recorrer todo el cuerpo del menor con sus grandes manos y besar cada uno de sus lunares, los cuales, para Derek, formaban la constelación más hermosa que jamás pensó ver. Con cada beso, con cada marca que dejaba, con cada lamida húmeda por su cuello y pecho, Stiles soltaba un jadeo que hacía al lobo querer mucho más. Cuando ya tenía ambos hombros marcados, su cuello y su pecho por sus dientes y sus chupetones, pasó a lamer, morder y jugar con los pequeños pezones del menor, que se aferraba a la espalda del pelinegro con fuerzas mientras soltaba gemidos que deberían de estar prohibidos, porque realmente estaban volviendo loco a Derek. El lobo podía sentir la erección de su Stiles palpitar bajo su cuerpo, podía oler el presemen salir de esta, su calor, su tacto contra su abdomen… Todo esto le arrancó un ronroneo de verdadero placer que más tarde negaría._

_La temperatura estaba por las nubes en la habitación de Derek. Stiles se retorcía de placer bajo las atenciones del lobo, dejando su exquisito aroma pegado a las sabanas de este y también rodeándose del aroma del mismo. Derek se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Stiles, cogiendo un poco de valor, acarició la erección del pelinegro por encima del bóxer que aun llevaba puesto, arrancándole un jadeo al lobo, el cual, con los ojos dilatados por la excitación se apresuró a librarse de los boxers, para así liberar su erección y que su humano pueda apreciarla y acariciarla mejor. El castaño se incorporó envolviendo con la mano el miembro palpitante y venoso del lobo, el cual adoptaba ya un color morado por la punta debido a la gran excitación. Stiles empezó con movimientos tímidos y torpes a masajear el miembro de Derek, mientras este cerraba los ojos y soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer. Primero, lento y suave, arriba  y abajo, una y otra vez. Conforme iba cogiendo confianza, los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, más fuertes, más expertos, subía y bajaba con rudeza, apretando el glande a veces. Luego empezó a dar tímidas lamidas a la cabeza sin dejar de masturbar al lobo, lamidas húmedas, calientes y deliciosas que tambaleaban todos los cimientos del pelinegro, que andaba perdido en un mar de placer. Stiles lamia toda la extensión del lobo como si de un helado se tratase, dejando suaves mordidas en la punta, colando su lengua por todos los recovecos. Derek separó al menor de su cuerpo, quería, no, necesitaba hundirse dentro de él para márcalo suyo. Le puso tres dedos a Stiles delante de la cara, el menor captó el mensaje y los lamió con mucho ímpetu, tanto o incluso más con el que lo hizo anteriormente con su miembro. El lobo jadeaba de excitación, no podía más. Empezó a preparar al castaño a conciencia, primero un dedo, lo cual parece que tensó un poco al menor, así que para que se olvidara de la molestia, Derek engulló el miembro del menor. Su sabor era exquisito, amargo, salado, dulce, fuerte, embriagador, podría acostumbrarse a ese sabor fácilmente. Cuando el primer dedo se movía con facilidad dentro de Stiles, Derek metió el segundo alternando movimientos, arriba y abajo, abriéndose camino, o de seguro destrozaría al menor. Luego empieza a buscar el punto que volvería loco al castaño, pero sin dejar de masturbar y chupar su miembro, para distraerle de la incomodidad que pueda sentir en ese primer momento. Cuando Stiles dio un gemido más alto, agudo y acompañado de un arqueamiento de espalda, el lobo supo que lo había encontrado. Volvió a presionar el punto introduciendo un tercer dedo y bebiéndose el gemido del humano, que fue a parar directamente a la entrepierna del lobo. Cuando ya estaba preparado, Derek se acomodó entre las piernas del menor preparado para ensartarse por completo en el cuerpo que le pertenecía, reclamando ese lugar que es suyo por derecho propio. Presiona su miembro contra la entrada del más joven, sintiendo como los pliegues cedían poco a poco a la intromisión del lobo, era una sensación deliciosa, enloquecedora, tan apretado, caliente, contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro ante su paso. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad siguió adentrándose lentamente…._

-¡Mierda! – gimió Derek con desesperación siendo azotado por un intenso orgasmo.

-¡Joder! Siempre igual, nunca llego a lo bueno… - se lamentaba el lobo mientras limpiaba el desastre que había formado al correrse en su baño después de su sesión de alivio.

Porque el pelinegro estaba realmente salido y excitado, casi las 24 horas del día, algo que no era para nada normal ni sano, y cuando decidía que ni las duchas de agua fría ni matarse a ejercicio servía para liberar tensiones, decidía darse un alivio, pero siempre que empezaba a fantasear como sería tomar al castaño nunca podía llegar a lo bueno porque se corría antes. Derek, de verdad, esperaba que en el momento de la verdad no le pasase eso, porque sería realmente ridículo para él no aguantar un mínimo. Él no pedía 2 horas ni nada así como los actores porno, con llegar a culminar el acto se daba por satisfecho. No es que él fuera eyaculador precoz, no penséis mal, antes era capaz de aguantar casi una hora, cosa que pocos hombres pueden decir, la verdad, pero ahora era penoso, completamente penoso, no llegaba ni a los 5 minutos cuando pufff ya está, finito, a tomar por culo, nunca mejor dicho. Derek quería creer que era por la necesidad de tener a su compañero en su cama, se negaba a creer que se podía quedar así para siempre, eso nunca, demasiado traumatizante para un lobo alpha como él, un Hale, un chico grande, guapo, rudo y… Bueno, dejémoslo ahí Hale, que el ego se está inflando más de la cuenta. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Había llenado la camiseta de Stiles de semen al tenerla ahí para hacer la fantasía más real por el olor que desprende.

Derek de repente escucha como hay alguien dentro su habitación, seguramente entró mientras estaba jugando con su amigo y por eso no lo oyó. “Mierda Derek, debes estar más atento” se reprendió mentalmente mientras terminaba de dejar todo limpio y bien, de recolocarse su miembro aun semi-erecto y de esconder la camiseta de Stiles a sus espaldas. Cuando sale del baño y entra en la habitación se encuentra con Stiles, el cual está rebuscando en su armario vete a saber tu qué cosa, “Quizás quiera una camiseta mía para masturbarse también” pensó esperanzado el lobo, aun a sabiendas de que eso no era así, pero ¡eh! De ilusiones también se vive dicen.

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí Stiles? ¿Y que buscas entre mi ropa? – gruñe el lobo poniendo su máscara habitual de mal genio.

-Eehh… Busco mi camisa. – dice el humano recuperándose de la impresión de que lo pillaran rebuscando en el armario del mayor y frunciendo el ceño, porque Stiles no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo buscar y recuperar lo que es suyo para demostrarle a Scott que se equivoca. Porque Stiles llegó al loft de Derek para hablar con él y reclamarle cosas, pero como no salió a recibirle como siempre, pensó que quizás no estaba.

-En mi armario… - pregunta sin preguntar Derek.

-Sí, porque tú me la has robado. – espeta el menor.

-¿Y para que querría yo tu camiseta? – cuestiona nervioso el pelinegro al sentirse descubierto, pero es bueno fingiendo y suena sarcástico.

-¡No lo sé, al igual que no sé qué mierdas te pasa! ¡Primero te ríes mucho, luego te pillo oliendo mi camiseta con una excusa tonta, la cual ahora ha desaparecido, luego te revuelcas por mí cama, vienes a buscar mi ayuda y pasar tiempo conmigo, me miras penetrantemente y extraño y luego estoy seguro de que me ibas a besar cuando te enfadaste cuando te dije que Scott iba a venir a por mí! – le reclama enfadado.

-Stiles… - sisea el lobo. – No digas estupideces, ¿por qué te iba a besar si estaba enfadado? ¿Y para que querría tu camiseta? Estás desvariando. – finaliza intentando mantener su tono neutro y plano de siempre.

-A, no, tú no me puedes decir eso, no, no, no ¡a ti te pasa algo raro y no me lo puedes negar! ¡Y dame mi camiseta maldito lobo loco!

De pronto Derek es consciente de la marca de pintalabios rojo en la mejilla de Stiles, marca de un beso, que seguro que es de la hija de los Martins, ya que un pequeño olor a ella está en Stiles ahora. Eso enfada mucho al lobo, muchísimo. ¡Cómo se atreve esa cría a besar a su Stiles! ¡Y como se deja este besar por alguien que no sea él! Derek cegado por los celos estampa a Stiles contra la pared, dejando caer la camiseta al suelo.

Los ojos del lobo resplandecían rojo fuego, sus colmillos asomaban por la comisura de los labios, y sus garras estaban extendidas en las manos de Derek, una cogiendo la camisa del humano y afianzándola contra la pared y la otra cogiendo uno de sus hombros, su rostro estaba cerca del de Stiles, ambos respiraban el aire que el otro soltaba. El castaño no sabe en qué momento exacto dejó de acelerarse su corazón por miedo a pasar a hacerlo por algo más, quizás fue al ver esos ojos rojo pasión mirarle con ese fuego, o quizás fue cuando la mano que estaba sujetando su camiseta la soltó y se extendió en su pecho en una suave caricia, o quizás cuando la mano de su hombro bajó a su cintura, quizás y solo quizás nunca tuvo miedo alguno esa vez, quizás el castaño no tenía miedo porque otro sentimiento se estaba apoderando de su mente, ¿podría querer besarlo?

El lobo ronroneo de gusto al ver el cambio de actitud radical en su compañero, quería besarlo, olerlo, tocarlo… Acerco un poco más su cara a la de Stiles, y en un rápido movimiento enterró su rostro en el cuello del humano y espiró el aroma de este, dulce, suave, con un toque picante, huele a medicina, a café, a libros, a hogar y a mil cosas más, pero sobre todo a Stiles, una esencia única y especial imposible de catalogar.

EL castaño sintió al pelinegro aspirar en su cuello haciéndole estremecer de cabeza a los pies. Cuando alzó el rosto el lobo, para encararlo de nuevo, esta vez con sus ojos verdes/grisáceos.

-No te veo muy asustado ni enfadado esta vez _Stiles._ – dice el lobo con un tono grave y sexy.

Y entonces, al escuchar eso del mayor, Stiles se dio cuenta de la situación y el pánico y la vergüenza se apoderaron de él y soltó un chillido, empujando a Derek, y como eso pilló de sorpresa al lobo, pudo apartarlo, entonces Stiles reparó en la camiseta tirada en el suelo con unas extrañas manchas blancas.

-¡Mierda Derek! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿¡Esa es mi camiseta!? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Esa es mi camiseta! Y, y, y… ¡Joder Derek! ¿Eso son manchas de semen? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un lobo pervertido! – grita histérico Stiles.

-Stiles no es…

-¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿A ti que te ocurre ahora?! ¡No respondas! ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Dios mío! – exclama Stiles corriendo fuera del loft hacía su jeep.

Una vez allí empieza a darle vueltas a la cabeza a todo lo que le pasó. Stiles se maldice por su reacción cuando el lobo lo aprisionó contra la pared “¿Pero qué está pasando?” se decía el castaño. Eso es culpa de Lyds, por meterme tonterías en la cabeza, mira lo que ha pasado. “Yo no soy gay, y si lo fuera no me gustaría jamás el lobo amargado pervertido ese” se decía Stiles. “También es culpa de ser un adolescente virgen y hormonado y del lobo por ser un hombre atractivo, que aunque no sea gay no significa que esté ciego para ver que es un hombre guapo, con esos ojos verdes, esa mandíbula definida y varonil, esa barba de tres días cuidada, tan alto y fuerte… Joder Stiles, cambia el rumbo de los pensamientos, este no eres tú” decía en su mente aún. “La culpa es de Lyds y de su mente virgen y manipulable, él no es gay y le gusta Lydia, no los lobos pervertidos” se repetía el adolescente una y otra vez, no sabe si para convencerse a sí mismo o porque los nervios le hacen entrar en bucle a su cerebro. Entonces Stiles recuerda que tiene la prueba para Scott de que no exageraba nada y que a Derek le pasa algo. Se maldice por no haber cogido la camiseta, pero da igual, Scott olerá la camiseta aunque el lobo la meta en el armario, esa camiseta tiene que apestar a él y será fácil que Scott la detecte. Y con esos pensamientos en castaño va a por su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He subido pronto, ¡para que no os quejéis! ¿Qué os parece el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, nuestro lobo es un autentico pervert ¿no? Stiles sigue tan dramático como de costumbre y nuestra amada Banshee es tan intuitiva como era de esperar, pues como dice el titulo y Shakira, las mujeres somos las de la intuición ;P Bueno, dejadme vuestros kudos y comentarios con sugerencias, con peticiones y sobre todo vuestra opinión del capítulo, me gusta saber que opináis de él para saber si lo hago bien o no, si queréis que siga escribiendo así o cambie la idea, no se, todo, ¡gracias!


	7. Capítulo 6: Stiles no alucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el cap 6, disfrutadlo.

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Derek vio al humano salir corriendo de su loft, como si una jauría de perros hambrientos lo siguieran. No podía entender que había ocurrido, si hacia solo unos cuantos segundos parecía dispuesto a más, no estaba asustado, estaba receptivo… Pero tuvo que abrir su bocota y hacerlo huir. Derek se sentó en la cama por no darse cabezazos contra las paredes. Luego reparó en el tema de la camiseta, no debió dejarla tirada en el suelo, tuvo que tener más cuidado… Tenía que esconderla, pero bien, por si alguien venía al loft o por si Stiles entraba a recuperarla, era su camiseta ahora y no se la iban a quitar. Derek dejó abiertas las ventanas del loft, para que el olor de todo lo que pasó se fuese, porque si no seguro que iba a estar duro todo el jodido día. Después de eliminar el olor de Stiles de él y de su habitación cogió la camiseta y la llevó a un edificio cercano, donde Derek tenía en propiedad otro piso que nunca usaba, que generalmente alquilaba, pero ahora los inquilinos se habían ido.

**Derek:**

Después de dejar todo listo, fui a arreglar cuentas pendientes con cierta pelirroja… Porque si de verdad creía que podía ir besando a su pequeño castaño iba apañada, iba a enterarse que nadie tocaba lo que es suyo, y Stiles lo es y ella ya tenía a Jackson, no podía tenerlo todo.

Aparque en la parte de atrás de la casa de los Martins y me colé por la ventana de Lydia. Allí estaba la maldita pelirroja, arreglando sus hermosas uñas… Como la odiaba. Solté un pequeño gruñido, pero a diferencia de Stiles, ella no se asustó. Levantó la mirada hacía mi lentamente y sonrió con superioridad.

-Ya tardabas Derek, te aseguro que tardas un poco más y me voy. – dijo con una sonrisa que se me antojó como la del gato Cheshire. Esta chica podía parecer siniestra si se lo proponía…

Eso me dejó desconcertado.

-¿Cómo sabías…?

-Oh, venga Derek ¿no es obvio? ¿Crees que dejé la marca de pintalabios en Stiles sin querer? Todo lo que hago tiene un objetivo, y parece que el del beso ha surgido el efecto deseado, estás aquí y por fin podremos hablar. – resolvió con soltura y altanerías la chica.

¿Pero qué mierda es esto? ¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo? Maldita mujer manipuladora… Todo estaba estudiado… Fruncí en ceño enfadado, nadie usaba a mi Stiles ni me manipulaba.

-No pongas esa cara Derek, solo quiero ayudar, ¿quieres tener a Stiles?

-¿De qué me estás hablando? – inquirí molesto, ¿por qué quiere meter sus narices donde no la llaman?

-No te hagas el tonto Derek, Stiles vino a contarme todo lo que pasó, y sinceramente quiero ayudarte a que acepte lo que es evidente que siente por ti.

-Yo no siento nada por él.

-Derek… Yo no soy Scott ¿vale? Así que por favor no insultes a mi inteligencia, a ti te gusta Stiles, tú estás aquí porque le bese y te enfadó. Obviando todo lo que me contó Sti, te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, solo hay que ver como os miráis y todo lo que hacéis el uno por el otro y por favor, no me hagas repetirlo, ya tuve bastante con él que es un cabeza hueca, te considero más listo y adulto, no me defraudes.

Gruñí molesto, esta niñata está siempre atenta a todo, besó a mi castaño para meter sus narices en mis cosas con Stiles, ¿acaso no ve que todo está controlado? Gruñí disconforme con la chica.

-No necesito nada de ti. – espeté dispuesto a irme.

-No estoy tan segura, yo conozco a Stiles desde hace mucho tiempo, soy una chica y se cómo conquistar a alguien. Necesitas mi ayuda, Stiles no va a aceptar así como así las cosas por ti Derek y lo sabes, así que… ¿Qué me dices lobito? – musitó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de confianza y suficiencia.

En cierta manera ella tiene razón, Stiles no aceptará las cosas así como así, y ella aparte de Scott, es la que más conoce a Stiles de la manada, ya que él estuvo enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, así que de algo me puede servir, por otro lado si me está ayudando no se acercará a intentar nada con él…

-Vale, pero no más beso, déjale tranquilo, es mío. – inquirí mirándole con rudeza.

-No hay problema Derek, deja en mis manos esto, te aseguro que Stiles aceptará pronto lo que siente por ti y lo tendrás para ti solo. – resolvió risueña y emocionada la chica pero con un brillo perverso en sus ojos que me decía que podría arrepentirme de aceptar.

-Espero que sea pronto… - musité con resignación, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo con esta chica…

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

_Mientras tanto, en casa de Scott:_

-Vale Stiles, ¿me estás diciendo que Derek tiene tu camiseta en su casa y se masturbó con ella? – pregunta más que incrédulo el joven lobo.

-Si Scott, es lo que estoy diciendo, ¡joder! ¿Tan difícil es de comprender? – exclama exasperado el castaño por la lentitud en procesar la información de su amigo.

-Bastante Stiles, lo que me estás diciendo es una locura ¿cuánto Adderall has tomado hoy? Sabes que el Adderall es una droga y si superas las dosis normales puedes tener  alucinaciones como efectos de una sobredosis…

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que alucino porque me he sobremedicado? ¿Te estás oyendo?

-No sería la primera vez Stiles, ¿te acuerdas de cuando teníamos 14 años y te tomaste dos pastillas de más y creías que el monstruo de las galletas te estaba siguiendo? Te tiraste toda una semana…

-Ya se, ya se lo que pasó. – le cortó el castaño hastiado y enfadado.

-¿Y cuando a las 15 también tomaste más de la cuenta y pensaste que eras una magdalena y Jeffry, tu vecino, te quería comer? ¿Y cuándo…?

-¡Joder Scott! ¡Sé que alguna vez me he excedido en la toma de Adderall y he alucinado! Pero esta vez no es así, si recuerdas bien todas esas veces acabé en el hospital con otros síntomas por sobredosis y ahora estoy aquí, bien. – refutó el humano.

-Puede que te estés haciendo más tolerante y…

-¡Vale! ¡Eres un imbécil McCall! ¡Eres un chucho imbécil e inútil! Y como no te vas a creer nada hasta que no lo veas ahora iremos a casa de Derek y te lo mostraré. –gruñó molesto Stiles azotando la puerta al salir.

-¡Pues ya podrías haber cogido la camiseta cuando te fuiste, en vez de huir y así no tendría dudas! – gritó divertido el moreno por el enfado de su amigo.

-¡Aaaaghh! – se quejó frustrado el castaño.

¿Cómo podía tener un amigo tan imbécil? Enserio, no hay lobo más idiota que su amigo, él quería mucho a Scott, más que a nada ni nadie, era su hermano de otros padres y tenía muchas dotes y virtudes, pero tenía que admitir que la inteligencia y la intuición no son ninguna de ellas.

Pasaron todo el camino entre discusiones de porque es imposible o no lo que decía Stiles. El castaño aparcó el coche enfadado y deseoso de darle un cocotazo por idiota a su lupino amigo una vez que vea las pruebas, porque aunque Derek esconda la camiseta Scott podrá encontrarla por el olfato, porque espera que aparte de tener estropeado el cerebro no tenga también estropeada la nariz, o tendrá que revolver la casa entera él mismo para encontrarla, porque él no se iba de ahí sin su prueba como se llamaba Stiles Stilinski.

Derek ya se encontraba de vuelta al loft para esos momentos. El alpha estaba tranquilamente recostado en su sofá, con un libro en sus manos, dándole vueltas a lo que la maldita pelirroja le había dicho y en sus planes para ayudar a Derek con Stiles (que no negaba que para él era un alivio que la chica se posicionase a su favor en vez de en contra, desde luego con ella de su parte las cosas puede que fueran más rápido), cuando escuchó el Jeep de Stiles y los dos amigos discutir. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro, esta visita prometía ser divertida.

La puerta del loft se azotó con violencia dejando ver a un enfadado Stiles y un muy resignado y divertido Scott.

-¿Otra vez aquí Stiles? – interrogó el mayor alzando una ceja y con su habitual tono plano.

-Sí, y no pongas esa cara, sabes a lo que vengo. – espetó el chico apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¿A gritarme y reclamarme cosas sin sentido y luego a salir corriendo por algo que desconozco? – interrogó el alpha con gesto de fingido hastío.

-¡Serás mentiroso! ¡Sabes que lo que te dije es verdad y sabes porque hui de aquí!

-No lo sé Stiles y sinceramente no sé porque haces la mitad de nada, la verdad. –repuso el lobo alzando una ceja acusatoria mientras Scott reía por lo bajo.

-¡Deja de reírte Scott! ¡Y tú! – grita encarando al lobo mayor. - ¡Dame mi camiseta lobo pervertido!

-¿Qué camiseta? ¿De qué me hablas? – pregunta el lobo fingiendo desconcierto.

-¡¿Cómo que qué…?! ¡Se puede ser más miserable! ¡Dámela ahora mismo! – espeta furioso el castaño.

-Stiles… Te digo que no sé de qué mierda me hablas… ¿Qué mierda le has dado Scott? - gruñe Derek intentando aparentar, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo de risa.

-Creo que se pasó con el Adderall, no es la primera vez que le ocurre y empieza a aluci…

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo no estoy alucinando! Eres un chucho ¿no Scott? Pues utiliza tu olfato lobuno para encontrar la camiseta y tu súper-oído para escuchar que miente. – ordena el castaño.

-Stiles… Estás diciendo gilipolleces y no tengo paciencia para acusaciones idiotas.

-¡Di que no tienes mi camiseta!

-Lo diré muy lento y por última vez… Yo. No. Tengo. Tu. Maldita. Camiseta. – siseó el lobo con la mandíbula apretada sin que su corazón se alterara lo más mínimo ante esa mentira garrafal, y es que a Derek le deberían dar un premio al mejor actor del mundo, porque desde luego esta actuación estaba siendo digna de un óscar.

-Dice la verdad. – confirma Scott.

-¡Y una mierda! O tienes el oído escacharrado o es un gran mentiroso, pero te aseguro que no me lo invento. – repone el humano.

-Stiles, lo que dices es una tontería, vámonos antes de hacer enfadar más a Derek. – le sugiere el lobo menor.

-¡No! ¡No sin la camiseta y sin que me creas! ¡Ahora olisquea y búscala! – inquiere el chico de lunares tirando de la mano de su amigo.

-No pienso olisquear ni rebuscar entre la cosas de Derek, aun aprecio mi vida Stiles. – contradice el moreno soltándose del agarre del humano.

-¿Sí os dejo buscarla me dejareis en paz? – gruñe el alpha con una mirada fulminante dirigida a los chicos.

-Derek, no hace falta de verdad Stiles solo…

-Si hace falta, vamos, que no nos vamos de aquí hasta que no aparezca. – inquirió el humano arrastrando a su amigo hacia el piso superior.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido, Scott no encontraría rastro del olor ni nada ya que por suerte y conociendo a Stiles, él ya se había cubierto las espaldas quitando el olor y llevándose la camiseta. Derek subió tras los chicos, no se quería perder la desesperación de Stiles cuando Scott no encontrara nada y el enfado que cogería, se burlaría un poco de él para vengarse por el dramatismo del chico. Tendría que empezar a llamarle Queen of the drama, de lo dramático que podía llegar a ser… De todas maneras el chico lo llama sourwolf por lo gruñón que es a veces y él no se queja.

-Vale, venga Scotty, ¡busca! – inquiere él castaño.

-Stiles, te pido por favor que dejes de tratarme como un perro… - protesta el moreno.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero busca. – apremia el humano.

Scott enfoca todos sus sentidos y va por la habitación de Derek, por su baño y por el resto de habitaciones, incluso por la que ocupaba Isaac antes de mudarse a la antigua casa de su padre junto a Boyd y Erica. Stiles seguía con el ceño fruncido a su amigo y Derek se mantenía impasible en su habitación, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír conforme olía la desesperación por parte del chico al ver que su amigo no encontraba nada.

-Stiles… Aquí no huele a nada que no sea Derek, Isaac y bueno un poco a todos los demás miembro de la manada, pero nada de tu camiseta ni de lo que me contaste. – finaliza el beta.

-No, no y no, eso es que tienes el olfato atrofiado, déjame a mí. Malditos chuchos inútiles… - se escucha a Stiles farfullar mientras rebusca por todos los lados del loft, desde los armarios, hasta debajo de las camas, ¡incluso por la nevera!

-Ya me has revuelto la casa entera ¿contento? – espeta Derek.

-¡No! ¿Dónde está? ¡La has escondido porque nos oíste llegar! – inquiere el humano echando humo.

-Estás agotando mi paciencia Stiles… - sisea Derek.

Scott se pone entre Derek y Stiles cuando ve al lobo mayor da un paso en dirección a su amigo, pensando que el mayor está realmente enfadado y le va a hacer algo.

-Stiles, por favor, déjalo estar. – le pide su amigo sujetándolo de los hombros.

-¡Joder Scott, suéltame! ¡Dime dónde está Derek, no me harás creer que estoy loco!

-Stiles, de verdad que te voy a arrancar la cabeza como no pares. – dice con su tono de enfado habitual pero con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja mientras le guiña un ojo a Stiles con chulería, ya que Scott está de espaldas a él y no le ve.

-¡Serás maldito mentiroso! ¡Y encima tienes la cara de reírte de mí y vacilarme!

-¿Pero qué dices Stiles? – inquiere empezando a estar molesto Scott.

-Scott, llévate a tu amigo o saldrá mal parado. – le advierte Derek poniéndole morritos a Stiles y haciendo como si le lanzara un beso solo por joderle más.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Deja de vacilarme y mentir! ¡Y tú, Scott! ¡Date la vuelta joder! ¡Derek no para de reírse de mí, tirarme besos y guiñarme el ojo vacilándome!

-¡Vale! ¡Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia! Stiles, aquí no hay nada, ni en 4 Km a la redonda, Derek no miente y tu o has tomado más Adderall del que deberías o te está pasando algo y me estás preocupando. – le corta zarandeando a su amigo para que se calme.

-¡Déjame! ¡Me voy a casa y no quiero veros a ninguno de los dos en mucho tiempo! ¡Y no te creas ni por un momento que no descubriré que tramas Derek, y pienso demostrar que no me inventé nada! – grita el humano mientras sale del loft mirando a Derek. - ¡Puta vida! – sisea de dolor al golpearse con la pared al ir caminando despalda.

-Stiles ¿estás bien? – dice el beta acercándose a su amigo.

-Sí, gracias, no me hace falta la ayuda de un chucho idiota que no cree a su mejor amigo. – escupe enfadado saliendo por fin del loft.

Derek había estado lo que restaba de conversación de brazos cruzados y con su rostro estoico y su máscara de indiferencia habitual.

-Yo… Lo siento Derek, ya sabes cómo es Stiles, ¿te ayudo a ordenar todo? – pregunta prudente el moreno.

-No, lárgate con Stiles, yo me encargo. – responde el alpha impasible.

-Gracias Derek y perdona, de verdad que no se volverá a repetir. – se disculpa Scott.

-Eso espero. – le gruñe el pelinegro.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Scott, el chico salió en busca de su amigo. Derek pudo escuchar perfectamente como Stiles le reclamaba cosas a Scott, como lo de Matt, lo de que él era un hombre lobo y más cosas, diciendo que el beta nunca le creía y él siempre tenía razón. El pelinegro se rio divertido, hacía tiempo que no hacía algo así, era divertido sacar de sus casillas a Stiles. El lobo sabía que eso no le daba puntos con el humano, pero no como este siempre se reía de ellos y les hacía chistes malos sobre perros, no le venía mal probar un poco de su propia medicina. Más relajado y feliz, el alpha se tumbó en el sofá del loft a retomar la lectura que iba a empezar cuando los chicos llegaron a irrumpir.

_Un poco más tarde en la residencia Stilinski…_

Stiles entró en su habitación dando un portazo y tirándose de plancha a su cama. Estaba enfadado e indignado, Derek se había burlado de él y lo había dejado por loco y encima su amigo no le creía y tenía que tener los sentidos atrofiados, estaba seguro.

-¡Arghhh! – exclamó frustrado mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

No sabía que le pasaba a Derek, pero lo tenía que averiguar, antes pensaba que podía ser que Lydia tenía razón y al lobo gruñón podía gustarle él, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era eso. Seguro que tramaba algo y tenía que descubrirlo, porque Derek no era gay, ni Stiles tampoco, pero Derek desde luego no, él había salido con mujeres hermosas, como Kate, que aunque fuera una perra manipuladora, estaba tremenda, y Derek era un hombre guapo y podría tener a la mujer que deseara, y no iba a ir tras de él, porque él no era una mujer, no era guapa, era un chico bastante normalito tirando a feo. Así que no podía ser eso, tiene que ser otra cosa pero ¿el qué? Puede que simplemente este aburrido y haya decidido volverlo loco para reírse de él como nueva afición, ¿qué mejor que asustar y reírse del indefenso humano de la manada? ¿Por qué no confundimos a Stiles y nos reímos de él? Derek era un cabrón, Stiles estaba convencido, pero pensaba delatarlo, ¡vaya qué lo iba a descubrir! Eso no iba a quedar ahí, de ninguna manera. No, no y no, ese lobo estúpido no le iba a ganar la partida, no ha Stiles Stilinski.

Con esos pensamientos, Stiles se metió en la cama a intentar dormir después de un día de locos, y gracias a eso él sabía que no dormiría bien, no hasta que sepa que ocurre con Derek y demuestre al imbécil de su amigo que no alucina, a Lydia que a él no le gusta Derek ni a Derek él y a Deaton que es una mierda de emisario. Eso estaba decidido.

Stiles pensaba que este iba a ser un verano aburrido, él más aburrido de su vida, pero no era así, este verano iba a ser recordado para toda la vida, tanto por él como por el resto de la manada. Acababa de empezar el verano más loco de toda la existencia del humano, porque todo lo que acaba de pasar es solo la punta del iceberg y porque todos sabemos que Stiles no alucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenooo, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ¿qué os parece Derek trolleando a Stiles? ¿Y qué pensáis de Scott? No se entera de nada y no cree al pobre Sti, ¿y Lydia? Es lista, solo le dio un beso a Stiles para atraer a Derek y hacer de celestina como a ella le gusta ¿qué le habrá dicho a Derek? ¿Qué tendrá en mente la fatídica pelirroja? ¿Qué pasará con Stiles? No os olvidéis de comentar, y kudear, sabéis que me gusta saber vuestra opinión y también saber que os pareció el capítulo, recordad que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, gracias por leer ;)


	8. Capítulo 7: No ha sido buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatatatachaaaannn hola a todos, ¡nuevo cap! ¿Lo esperaban? ¿Tenían ganas de ver a nuestro lobo gruñón pervertido favorito y a nuestro Queen of drama? ¡Pues aquí están! Espero que os guste, este cap está un poco diferente al resto, pero espero que os guste igual, no olviden comentar y kudear.

Derek sabía que se había excedido con el chico, pero la verdad, es que ha de reconocer que hacía toda una vida que no se lo pasa tan bien. Es bien sabido que a Derek le gusta asustar, molestar, sacar de sus casilla y demás al humano, siempre fue superior a él, aparte Derek tenía de su parte a Lydia y eso le iba a dar puntos... ¿O no? Mierda ahora le había entrado las dudas y el nerviosismo ¿y si se había excedido y ahora el chico no le volvía a dirigir la palabra? Eso no podía ser, Stiles era su compañero y si su compañero le rechazaba y lo dejaba su lobo se volvería loco, y que un lobo, alpha y encima abstenido se volviese loco no auguraba nada bueno a Beacon Hills. No, desde luego no era bueno. Con esos pensamientos y mil más rondando la mente del alpha salió en dirección a casa del humano hiperactivo.

Cuando llegó y estaba dispuesto a saltar a su ventana desde el árbol de enfrente, vio algo que le enfado

Su beta.

El de las bufandas en pleno agosto a 42 grados.

El de cara de niño chico y estúpido con rulos de mujer.

El que le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura (aunque el detestara admitirlo).

El débil y canijo beta asustadizo con claustrofobia.

Ese mismo Isaac estaba pasando un brazo por el hombro de su castaño.

Y eso estaba cabreando mucho a Derek.

¿He dicho cabreando? Nah, eso no le cabreaba, eso le estaba sacando sus instintos homicidas, a tal punto que en ese instante su tío Peter, en sus momentos de locura más álgida, era una ovejita dulce, tierna e indefensa a su lado. Porque su beta de mierda se estaba tomando muchas confianzas con el castaño.

Porque le estaba tocando.

Riendo con él.

¡Respirando su mismo aire!

Vale, puede que estuviera exagerando, ¡pero es que Stiles era suyo! ¿Tan difícil era eso de entender para todos? Primero la puta pelirroja y cuando se pone de su parte y decide salir de la vida de Stiles aparece el ruloso de mierda… La suerte no estaba de su parte.

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

Y si su beta no desaparecía cagando hostias de esa casa, le iba a cortar las pelotas…

Y lanzarlo bien lejos.

Luego de darle una paliza y enseñarle quien manda, claro.

Y enseñarle que la pareja de un alpha.

¡Su único e inigualable alpha!

No se toca

Porque no

¡Joder!

Y Derek se estaba tirando de los pelos, literalmente. Así que con su cara de enfado máximo, sus ojos rojos, y sus colmillos y garras fuera entra a casa de Stiles, por su ventana, dirigiendo una mirada a Isaac de esas que te hacen hacerte pis encima.

E Isaac al ver a su alpha mirarle así y gruñirle casi se lo hace.

Y se queda estático y blanco.

Porque no tiene ni zorra idea de qué coño hizo para tener así a Derek.

-¡Largo! – ruge Derek.

Y Isaac se levanta como un resort pero no se puede mover, porque Derek está delante de la puerta, y le da miedo pasar por ahí.

Porque no quiere morir.

Porque aún es muy joven.

Y virgen.

Y no ha encontrado el amor verdadero y todas esas mierdas de las películas.

Porque ha sobrevivido a un Kanima, a un abuelo psicópata y un estudiante colgado y no quiere ahora morir por hacer cabrear a su alpha bipolar, porque él estaba seguro de que era bipolar, por algo que no tiene ni puta idea de que es.

-¿No me has…? – empieza a sisear Derek.

-¿Quién coño eres tú para decidir quién está o no en mi habitación? – brama el humano después de recomponerse de la impresión y el susto.

Porque ha de reconocer que él también se cagó cuando el lobo entró de esa manera por su ventana, y el rugido no lo terminó de ayudar a recomponerse.

Él pelinegro le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al castaño, para luego fijar su vista en él maldito beta que no se había movido aun, con la cara descompuesta y la expresión de horror jamás vista.

Eso le hizo sentirse bien al alpha, después de todo no había perdido su toque. Pero aún seguía enfadado, y quería a ricitos de oro bien lejos. Y no entendía porque si estaba tan asustado y con tantas ganas de irse no lo hacía. Hasta que se fijó en como el chico miraba anhelante la puerta detrás de él.

-Isaac, no le hagas caso, quédate. – dijo Stiles.

Isaac negó fervientemente con su cabeza y en cuanto el pelinegro se hizo a un lado salió disparado para abajo.

-¡No me dejes solo con este! ¡Isaac! – gritó el humano desde arriba. – Maldito chucho cobarde… Pulgosos sin agallas… - masculló enfadado el chico.

Pero Isaac hizo caso omiso, no quería que Derek le arrancara la cabeza.

O peor.

Las pelotas.

Él amaba sus pelotas.

Así que le daba igual parecer un cobarde.

Porque no lo era.

¡A ver quién coño le plantaba cara a un Derek cabreado!

Y si era un cobarde no le importaba, antes que el orgullo estaba su vida y sus pelotas, definitivamente había hecho lo correcto.

Qué Stiles se las apañe solo, a saber que hizo ya ese imbécil, porque estaba seguro de que algo tuvo que hacer, o Derek no estaría así, porque él sí que no hizo nada…

O eso cree.

Pero le importa una mierda, ahora se iba a ir a su casa, a encerrarse allí con Erica y Boyd por si a Derek le daba por ir a por él luego de acabar con Stiles.

El castaño, muy cabreado y sacando el valor de no sabe dónde, se dio la vuelta para encarar al lobo, el cual ya no tenía cara de mala hostia.

O no tanta como antes.

Pero en cambio tenía una mueca socarrona.

Estúpido lobo con complejo de superioridad…

¡¿Quién era para mandarle nada a su amigo?!

¡¿Primero le vacila, le deja por mentiroso y ahora viene a espantar a uno de los pocos amigos que tiene?!

Se va a cagar… No sabe quién es Stiles Stilinski.

Pero antes de que el humano pueda empezar a reprocharle al pelinegro todo lo que ha hecho, y lo que no también, este es empotrado contra el armario por un Derek con una sonrisa ladina, que se le antojaba entre aterradora y sexy…

Espera…

¡¿Sexy?!

¡¿Pero qué cojones…?!

Vale Stiles… Respira, solo quiere jugar contigo, es un maldito lobo capullo que quiere confundirte, tú no eres gay, él no es gay, solo te está vacilando porque como es un amargado no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Se-se puede saber que mierda te pasa? – Y Stiles quería sonar más enfadado y amenazante, pero no sabe porque mierda le ha salido ese tono, porque tenerle tan cerca, con esos colmillos que podrían hacerle picadillo y esos ojos rojos le caga, aunque le jode reconocerlo, Derek les hace querer mearse encima, pero por otro lado tiene su encanto... Estoy imbécil y él es un jodido gilipollas, pero yo no dejo de ser imbécil. Puta vida…

-Hueles a miedo Stiles… - susurra el lobo.

-¡¿Y-y a que mierdas quieres que huela?! Entras a mi casa hecho un basilisco, echas a Isaac que de manera que por poco se mea encima y ahora me empotras y me miras de forma amenazante, ¡¿y tú te sorprendes de que huela a miedo?! – exclama exaltado el castaño.

-Es divertido… - musita el lobo.

-¡¿Divertido?! ¡Y una mierda! ¡¿A qué mierda juegas Derek?! – exige saber el castaño intentando soltarse de su agarre pero sin ningún éxito.

-Yo no juego. – repone Derek.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Yo lo de antes en tu loft? ¡Porque no me vas a convencer de que me lo imaginé todo! – espetó furioso el chico.

-No sé de qué me hablas. - responde Derek con una sonrisa lobuna, porque le encantaba molestar a Stiles, y porque aunque a veces le gustaba el olor a miedo, en ese momento no quería que el humano le temiese, ya no, quería que se encontrara a gusto con él, besarlo, tomarlo…

-¡¿Qué no sabes de que…?! ¡Serás capullo! ¡Te juro que…!

Pero Stiles no pudo continuar, porque los labios de Derek estaban sobre los suyos. El lobo no pudo resistir la tentación, ver tan de cerca esos jugosos labios moverse, olerlo tan intensamente, el golpe de celos que tuvo al ver a Isaac tocarle así… Él tenía que tener más de su castaño, más que la estúpida pelirroja o ricitos de oro.

Por otro lado Stiles volvió a quedarse de piedra, sin saber qué hacer.

“¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este? Ya vuelve con lo mismo… Seguro que lo hace por joder, no es gay, ni yo tampoco, así que no voy a darle el gusto de verme jodido… A ver qué haces ahora, te las voy a devolver, a esto también se jugar yo.” Piensa Stiles mientras empieza a responder el beso con fiereza, queriendo amedrentar al lobo, llevarlo al límite de lo que él cree que es una broma, porque en realidad Stiles cree que Derek está de broma, que solo quiere joder, y que no va a llegar muy lejos y parará de besarle y joderle si ve que él quiere llevar las cosas más adelante.

Pero no es para nada así, el pelinegro al sentir la respuesta y el beso furioso que le daba su compañero se regodeo de lo lindo.

“¡Chúpate esa pelirroja! No necesito tu ayuda, así hace las cosas Derek Hale, que todos se enteren” Se felicitaba mentalmente el lobo mientras mordía chupaba y besaba los labios que tan loco lo traían, tanto por su sabor como por la miles de palabras que podían soltar por minuto y darle dolor de cabeza, y eso que es un lobo y no tiene de esos se supone.

El beso subió de intensidad, Derek agarró el culo de Stiles instándole a enrollar las piernas en su cintura. Stiles dio un respingo cuando sintió el apretón y vaciló un instante antes de subir las piernas, porque esto se estaba saliendo de madre, pero él no iba a ceder, tenía que ganar a Derek.

El pelinegro, con las piernas del chico enroscadas en sus caderas y sosteniéndolo fuertemente contra él, se movió hasta tumbarse en la cama, sobre Stiles, empezando a meter sus manos bajo la camiseta tocando la piel del chico, mientras devoraba con ansias su boca.

Cuando Stiles notó las manos del lobo jugando con su botón del pantalón se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar, sus hormonas de adolescente virgen le empezaban a jugar una mala pasada, porque no había otra explicación para que se estuviera poniendo duro, porque a él no le gustaba Derek, a él le gustaba Lydia y punto. Así que viendo que Derek podía ser un completo capullo e iba a ganar porque parecía darle igual 8 que 80 y que no iba a dejarle ganar, ya tenga que follárselo ahí para demostrar que Stiles era… No sabía el humano lo que el alpha quería demostrar, pero si no paraba ya el lobo iba a tener con que reírse de él una temporada, o lo que quisiera buscar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas intentó quitar al lobo de encima, pero a diferencia de la última vez, esta no se movió ni un centímetro, porque esta vez Derek estaba preparado, ya sabía de la tendencia del humano de entrarle dudas en medio de los besos, y no lo iba a dejar ir, porque no le daba la gana, porque era suyo y porque eso era lo correcto.

Stiles empezó a asustarse, no podía quitarse a Derek de encima y este no parecía dispuesto a parar. Así que pensó algo.

Mordió con fuerza los labios de Derek y cuando este se separó un poco le pateó los huevos.

Con fuerza.

Casi con rabia.

Bueno, con rabia, odio y demás.

Porque le estaba tocando las narices mucho.

Porque el maldito lobo jugaba a joderlo y confundirlo con vete a saber tu que retorcido fin.

Porque eso de ser retorcidos le viene  de familia, solo hay que ver a Peter.

Y cuando el humano salió de debajo del pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Había pateado los huevos de Derek y mordido tan fuerte que hizo sangrar su labio.

Y Derek gruñó y rugió.

Y ahora lo miraba como si lo fuera a matar.

Y le dio miedo.

Y como buen héroe y valiente humano salió disparado.

Porque a él siempre le habían dicho que una retirada a tiempo es una victoria.

Y aunque bien sabe que es estúpido lobo se lo merecía no quería jugársela y acabar con la garganta seccionada. Ya le interrogaría y le preguntaría a que viene eso mañana.

U otro día.

Quizás la semana que viene.

O el mes que viene.

O mejor lo evitaba para siempre.

Sí, ese iba a ser el mejor plan, evitarlo y correr, porque como lo pillase le iba a dar una buena.

Ya averiguaría desde la distancia que le ocurre al lobo y demostraría que él tiene razón y le daría en la nariz a Scott por no creerle. Pero ahora debía desaparecer.

Porque desde luego esta no había sido su mejor idea. No, no fue buena ida.

Quizás fuese a esconderse junto a Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Derek ya se había hecho ilusiones... Pero necesita de nuestra fantástica Banshee, lo quiera él o no. Pobre Isaac, que no sabía donde se estaba metiendo... Ains rulosin mío... ¿Os a gustado la nueva forma de este cap y el nuevo Stilo? No es muy distinto pero se puede ver la diferencia, comentad que os parece y si os a gustado más así o vuelvo a las viejas formas ;)


	9. El rincón de Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un apartado para vosotros y los personajes del fic, para pasar un buen rato y conocer lo que queráis de ellos a través de interactuación directa con el personaje.

**Isa:** He tenido una idea, espero que os guste, es hacer un rincón especial de nuestros personajes principales cada cierto tiempo para que podáis hablar con ellos y preguntarles lo que queráis a través de los comentarios.

**Derek:** Será que lo haces para distraerlos por no actualizar...

**Isa:** Calla Derek.

**Derek:** mira el titulo pelirroja, ¿qué pone? ¿Eh? El rincón de Derek, ¿no? Y por ahora, y que yo sepa tú no te llamas Derek, y yo sí...  Cuando ponga el rincón de Isa o de la autora me mandas callar, pero aquí mando yo ò.ó

**Isa:** Baja esos humos pulgoso, que si tienes rincón y sigues respirando es gracias a mí.

**Derek:** Maldita pelirroja prepotente...

**Isa:** habló de puta la tacones ~.~

**Derek:** eres una mal hablada.

**Isa:** es un refrán, listillo.

**Derek:** no lo digo solo por eso...

**Isa:** ¿Se puede saber por qué te soporto? Eres solo un personaje de MI fic.

**Derek:** Y aun así a mí me quieren más, lo siento pelirroja, es lo que hay.

**Isa:** Idiota 7^7 solo eres un producto de mi imaginación.

**Derek:** ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Ese es tu problema estúpida humana, este es mi rincón así que largo, la gente quiere verme y hablar conmigo, con el gran alpha, no con una mocosa pelirroja.

**Lydia:** ¿A quién llamas mocosa pelirroja?

**Derek:** ¡A ti no, lo juro! 7n7

**Isa:** ¿Enserio? ¿A ella si la respetas?

**Lydia:** Eso espero, ¿no querrás que se repita lo del otro día?

**Isa:** ¿Qué es lo del otro día?

**Derek:** No...

**Isa:** ¿¿Alguien me va a hacer caso??

**Lydia:** Muy bien, y no te metas con las pelirrojas Derek, no tientes a tu suerte...

**Isa:** ¡¡¡Eeeoooo!!!

**Derek:** De acuerdo... u.u'''

**Isa:** Mis propios personajes me hacen bullying ;-;

**Lydia:** Ah, ya, deja de quejarte y vamos a reformar tu armario.

**Isa:** No quiero ;-;

**Derek:** Esto es divertido.

**Isa:** ¡Cállate Derek! ¿A qué te vienes con nosotras?

**Lydia:** Deja a Derek atender su rincón y vamos, porque ¿Ves que te haya preguntado?

**Isa:** No ;-;

**Lydia:** Bien, pues vamos.

**Isa:** Esto no es normal... T.T

**Derek:** Bueno, ya que han desaparecido las amenazas pelirrojas soy todo de ustedes.

**Derek:** Eeemmm... No sé qué decir, las palabras no son lo mío, y como este es mi rincón haré y diré lo que quiero...

**Derek:** 1 ¿Qué es eso del Steter, Starrish, Stackson y demás? ¿Qué clase de traidores son? ¡Entiendan que Stiles es mío y solo mío! Sterek es el único ship valido si quieren seguir vivos

2 Pagaré a quién me diga donde se esconde ricitos de oro y Stiles.

3 Alejen sus sucias manos de mi Stiles o le arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes ò.ó

4 No me jodan y no hagan preguntas, no estoy para aguantar tonterías ಠ_ಠ

**Isa:** 1 Si ni te gusta que shippen a Stiles con otros te jodes, es lo que hay, yo lo shippeo con otros.

**Derek:** Y por eso te odio tanto ಠ_ಠ

**Isa:** 2 Nadie traicionará al ruloso, todos amamos al ruloso y nadie sabe dónde está Stiles.

**Derek:** No estoy tan seguro... Y deja de protegerlos maldita ò.ó yo soy la estrella del fic, es a mí a quien debes tener contento.

**Isa:** Calla Derek, eres un pesado, y protejo a quien quiera ಠ_ಠ.

3  No vas a arrancarle la garganta a nadie si quieres mantener tus pelotas intactas ¿oíste? Ellos son nuestros lectores y gracias a ellos existes, así que baja esos humos.

**Derek** : No me importa, Stiles es mío ò.ó

**Isa:** Alguien va a ir en el próximo capítulo al veterinario y lo van a castrar... ~.~

**Derek:** ¿Quién? ¿Scott? Le harías un favor al mundo librándolo de descendencia de ese sujeto, te lo aseguro.

**Isa:** No idiota, ¡tú!

**Derek:** ¿Yo qué?

**Isa:** ¿Hoy has estado con Scott?

**Derek:** Si ¿por?

**Isa:** Eso lo explica todo...

**Derek:** ¿Explicar qué?

**Isa:** Deja de ver a Scott, Derek... Te empieza a afectar...

**Derek:** ಠ_ಠ

**Isa:** Bueno, que nos desviamos, la 4 y última: so no hacen preguntas y no hablan contigo no hay rincón de Derek ¿entiendes?

**Derek:** Si lo hay, soy la estrella.

**Isa:** Derek... No me toques la moral...

**Derek:** ¿Tú no estabas de compras con Lydia?

**Isa:** Si, bueno...

**Derek:** Te escapaste...

**Isa:** Escapar, lo que se dice escapar...

**Derek:** ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Isa:** Qué estas tramando... No me gusta esa cara...

**Derek:** ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Isa:** No te atreverás...

**Derek:** ya verás que si ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

**Isa:** ¡Ni se te ocurra Derek o te castro de verdad! ಠ_ಠ

**Derek:** ¡¡LYDIAAAAAA!! ¡ISA ESTÁ AQUÍ Y ME AMENAZA CON CASTRARME POR DECIRTE DONDE ESTÁ Y QUE SE VA A ESCAQUEAR DE LAS COMPRAS!

**Isa:** Traidor 7^7 Te vas a arrepentir.

**Lydia:** Con que estás por aquí...

**Isa:** Ño 7^7

**Lydia:** Deja de hacer la tonta y vamos.

**Isa:** Me vengaré Derek 7^7

**Lydia:** Tú no te vas a vengar de nadie, ¡vamos!

**Isa:** Voy...

**Derek:** Y así se gana una pelea...

**Isa:** Ganaste esta batalla Derek, pero no la guerra 7^7

**Derek:** Si si si si, ya vete mijah.

**Isa:** 7^7

**Derek:** Espero sus respuestas lectores ò.ó

**Lydia:** Y sus preguntas, de eso no te libras, háblenle con libertad y pregunten lo que quiera.

**Derek:** Malditas pelirrojas 7^7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os divirtáis y que os guste la idea, habrá más rincones, cada uno con un personaje diferente ;)


	10. Capítulo 8: Derek me quiere matar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Mientras Stiles corre por la calle, piensa seriamente donde esconderse.

Isaac es una opción…

No, el maldito lo dejó tirado con Derek, seguro que a la primera de cambio lo deja vendido, si es que no lo lanza a patadas y le entrega con un lacito a Derek.

Porque Isaac es un beta cobarde y no le vale.

La segunda mejor opción es Scott.

Pero tampoco le sirve, Scott es idiota y seguro que eso no acaba bien.

¿Su padre quizás?

¡Sí! Con su padre de por medio Derek no le haría nada, ¿o sí? Su padre no le vendería a un alpha enfadado ¿no?

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la comisaria.

-Pa-pa… - dice un jadeante Stiles entrando como un huracán en la oficina del sheriff.

El sheriff Stilinski se pone alerta y se levante rápidamente poniendo una mano en su arma por si alguien o algo seguía a su hijo.

Porque Stiles viene corriendo.

Y Stiles odia correr.

Correr y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el ejercicio físico.

Eso es algo de conocimiento universal.

Así que algo muy grave ha de pasar para que venga corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Un nuevo ser sobrenatural te persigue? – pregunta un nervioso Sheriff.

Stiles niega con la cabeza intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Alguna amenaza está atacando ahora Beacon Hills? – pregunta un poco menos nervioso.

Stiles vuelve a negar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Está todo el mundo bien? – pregunta ya muy confundido el sheriff quitando la mano del armar y acercándose a su hijo.

-Bueno… ¿Con qué te refieres a bien? – cuestiona un fatigado Stiles.

El sheriff alza una ceja de una manera que a Stiles se le antoja muy Derek.

Y Stiles no quiere pensar en el alpha.

Porque seguro que lo va a descuartizar cuando lo vea.

Y a Stiles le sube un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de solo pensar aquello.

-Stiles… ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios pasa? – suspira el sheriff cansado de jugar a las adivinanzas con su hijo.

-Derek me va a matar. – dice el castaño con una mueca de horror.

Y el sheriff le mira como si le hubieran salido 3 cabezas.

Porque que él sepa Derek es el alpha.

Derek protege al pueblo.

Derek salvó la vida de su hijo anteponiéndola a la suya propia y a la de su beta.

Así que no le encuentra sentido a que le quiere matar, a no ser…

-¿Y se puede saber qué hiciste para que el pobre Derek te quiera matar? – cuestiona el sheriff con la ceja alzada, otro gesto muy Hale…

¿Por qué mierdas todo el mundo le ha dado por hacer versiones malas del lenguaje de cejas de Derek?

Stiles realmente no puede entender esa manía de la gente.

Porque solo en Derek queda realmente bien y sexy. Y otra vez Stiles se está desviando del tema mentalmente mientras el sheriff espera pacientemente la respuesta de su hijo.

Porque él sabe perfectamente que Stiles debe estar perdido en su divagaciones, demasiados años con él…

\- ¿Por qué debí de hacer algo? ¿Y cómo qué pobre Derek? Yo soy tu hijo apiádate de mí que es al que espera una muerte lenta y…

-Porque tu siempre haces algo Stiles, lo extraño es que no quisiera matarte antes. – le interrumpe su padre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

Y Stiles se ofende.

Se ofende porque su padre cree que el siempre hace algo y que es normal que Derek quiera matarle y…

Y bueno, en realidad su padre tiene razón, él sí hizo algo a Derek y si es lógico que quiera matarle.

Stiles gimotea derrotado.

Y el sheriff sabe perfectamente que ha dado en el clavo.

-Pues si le hiciste algo sal ahí fuera, sé un hombre y afronta las consecuencias. – le ordena su padre empujando levemente al adolescente hacia la salida.

-¡Pero papá! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡Soy joven para morir! – se queja Stiles.

-Y yo tengo mucho trabajo para tener que estar perdiendo tiempo en vuestras tonterías.

-Pero…

-Adiós Stiles, que te sea leve, te veré en la cena, te quiero. – y el sheriff cierra la puerta de su despacho dejando a Stiles con la palabra en la boca.

Y suspira.

Porque hay que tener mucha paciencia para aguantar a su hijo.

Porque avece puede ser realmente un grano en el culo.

Y porque es un dramático de primera.

Igualito a su mujer Claudia.

Y el sheriff niega levemente imaginando el teatro que sería su vida si ella siguiera con ellos.

Porque de entonces tendría que huir a Canadá.

O con Derek.

Derek sería una buena idea.

¿Quién iba a molestar mucho al lobo malo?

Su hijo y Claudia.

No tendrían escapatoria.

¡Ay, Claudia! ¡Cómo te echo de menos, pero como te encargaste de que nunca te olvidara dejándome una copia tuya exacta!

Y John sonríe.

Porque él amaba a su mujer y ama a Stiles y sabe que Derek también quiere a su hijo.

Porque a diferencia de Stiles y Scott él no es tonto.

Él es el sheriff de la ciudad no por nada.

Y aparte de eso tiene ojos en la cara y ve cómo el alpha mira a su hijo.

Como él miraba a Claudia.

Son tan parecidos en realidad...

Le desea suerte a Derek con el hiperactivo de su hijo, porque va a ser todo un reto estar juntos, lo volverá loco de seguro.

Aparte será divertido ver cómo le va a conquistar.

Divertido para él y difícil para el lobo.

Porque cuando llegué el momento.

Que llegará.

John hará de padre y asustará un poco al lobo.

Como su suegro hizo con él.

Y tendrá una placentera venganza, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Porque en realidad no fue Derek quien se lo hizo pasar mal.

Pero con alguien tiene que pagarlo.

Va a ser realmente divertido.

Por otro lado Stiles, en su agobio total y absoluto, se queda sin opciones donde refugiarse hasta que una idea cruza su mente.

¿A quién teme todo hombre sobre la faz de la tierra?

¿Quién tiene un carácter de no andarse con chiquitas?

¿Quién es la única persona capaz de cerrar el pico a Derek?

¡Lydia!

¡Esa es su solución!

Vale que esté un poco loca.

Porque lo que dijo sobre él y Derek es una tontería.

Pero eso es mejor que acabar con un par de huesos rotos por Derek.

Ya vio la última vez que Isaac hizo lo que no debió y acaba mal.

Realmente mal.

Así que el humano corrió hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga pelirroja, aporreando el timbre como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué quieres Stilinski? Espero que se esté muriendo alguien para que aporres mi timbre de esa manera. – gruñe la pelirroja.

Sí, gruñe.

Como los lobos.

Ni Derek gruñe tan terrorífico.

Bueno, quizás Derek sí.

¡Pero Scott ni se asoma!

Y es que su amigo es realmente un dulce y estúpido gatito…

-¡Stilinski! ¡Habla o largó! – demanda la chica algo enfadada.

-Derek me quiere matar. – suelta a bocarrajo el chico.

Y otra vez está ahí esa misma mirada de incredulidad y esa maldita ceja interrogante.

¡¿Por qué leñes le cuesta tanto a la gente creer que Derek le quiere matar?!

¡¿Y por qué narices todo el mundo quiere imitar los estúpidos movimientos del lobo?!

Y por si no quedó claro el punto de que Stiles es un poco dramático, este se pone a gimotear y tirar de su cabella mientras masculla improperios contra toda la raza humana por todo lo que está pasando.

Lydia no entiende una mierda de lo que ocurre.

Pero se está cansando de tanta tonterías.

Porque tiene una cita con Jackson en unas horas y se está pintando las uñas.

Un rito sagrado para ella.

Y le está tocando mucho las narices todas la gilipolleces de Drama Queen de Stiles.

Porque ¿Qué mierda?

Estos dos eran mucho más estúpidos de lo que ella creía.

Viendo que Stiles no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacer una escena en la puerta de su casa, la pelirroja lo arrastra dentro.

Porque es muy malo para su reputación esto.

Y los vecinos no deben ver lo raritos que pueden llegar a ser sus amigos.

-A ver Stiles… Antes de que os mate a ambos… Explícame a que viene todo esto.

-Pues es que no sé por qué a todos os parece raro que Derek me quiera matar y me echáis la culpas y…

-Porque será…

Stiles ignorando a su amiga sigue con su discurso. – Y no sé porque a todos os ha dado por mover las cejas a lo Hale, porque ¿sabéis? Puede que en Derek quede bien, en plan chico malo, así imponente y demás pero en vosotros queda así como, “tengo un tic en el ojo y la ceja me tira para arriba” y no me gusta nada decirle pero…

-¡Stiles! ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y explicarme qué haces aquí y por qué Derek querría matarte? – sisea la banshee apretando los labios en una fina línea aguantando las ganas de darle un buen zape a su amigo.

-Ehhh… Estoo…

-Stiles... – advierte la chica con su paciencia al límite.

-Lediunbocadoyunapatadaenloshuevosporquenoqueríadejardebesarme.

Y Lydia no habría entendido nada de no ser… Ella.

Porque de verdad no había forma humanamente posible de entender lo que dijo Stiles.

Pero por suerte ella no es humana.

Es una banshee.

Una hermosa, inteligente y gloriosa Banshee.

Que está muy cabreada por dos cosas.

Primero porque tiene un amigo gilipollas.

¿Quién va pateando las entrepiernas y mordiendo a alphas gruñones?

Y segundo.

¿Qué cojones hace Derek besando a Stiles y no dejándolo ir si quería?

Estos dos eran idiotas de remate.

Y a ella no le queda paciencia.

Si no fuera por el complejo de celestina que tiene, de seguro dejaba que se pudrieran del asco esos dos tontos enamorados.

-Vale… Realmente Derek no debió hacer eso…

-¡Menos mal que tú me entiendes y me apoyas! – exclama emocionado Stiles tirándose a los brazos de su amiga.

Esta simplemente esquiva el abrazo.

-Yo no dije eso Stilinski, él no debió hacer eso, pero no es como para que le muerdas y le patees, debería dejar que se vengara…

-¡No, por favor Lyds! ¡Tú también no! ¿Es que no hay nadie en este planeta que se compadezca de un pobre…?

Y a Lydia ya le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza insufrible.

Porque ese humano hiperactivo acababa con la santa paciencia de cualquiera…

-Stiles, deja de anticiparte, de dramatizar y de divagar, por favor te lo pido… - dice la chica para callar al castaño.

Stiles calla abruptamente y observa a la pelirroja.

-Vale… Como iba diciendo, debería dejar que se vengue, pero como soy buena amiga y tengo una cita con Jackson y  no me dejarás hasta que lo solucione haré una llamada para garantizar tu seguridad.

-¡Gracias de verdad Lyds, eres la mejor del…!

La chica puso una mano en la boca del castaño para hacerlo callar mientras saca su móvil y se va al patio trasero para hacer una llamada.

_-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado. – gruñen al otro lado del teléfono._

-Oh… ¿Esa es manera de tratar a una señorita y a alguien que solo quiere ayudar? – cuestiona la chica fingiendo estar ofendida.

_-Lydia, realmente estoy ocupado…_

-¿Revisándote los bajos por si Stilinski te quitó el carnet de padre? – rio la chica con burla.

_-Conque está ahí… - gruñe el lobo._

-Sí, Derek, está aquí, asustado pensando que lo vas a matar.

_-Bien que hace porque que ni se crea que esto…_

-¡Oh, cállate Hale! Eres igual de incordioso que Stiles, no me extraña que estén hechos el uno para el otro.

_-Te repito, Que. Quieres. Lydia._

-Nada en especial, solo comprobar de que no eres más capullo e idiota porque realmente no puedes y créeme, no lo puedes ser. – espeta la chica ya molesta.

_-¿Qué? Pero si es él el que me ha…_

-Deja de decir sandeces Derek. ¿A quién se le ocurre besar así como así a Stiles y retenerle hasta el punto que tuvo que golpearte para irse? Estas estropeando las cosas y poniéndomelo más difícil y eso no me gusta.

_-Pero…_

-Ni peros ni peras, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿En qué así como así Stiles iba a corresponderte y serían felices para siempre?

_-Bueno…_

-Te consideraba más listo…

_-Ya basta ¿no?_

-Bastará cuando yo lo diga, y ahora escúchame bien, deja de cagarla y no molestes a Stiles, yo me encargo del siguiente movimiento ¿entiendes?

_Un gruñido se escucha de la otra parte del teléfono._

-Mira Derek, si estás enfadado paga tu frustración con otro.

_-¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde está Lahey?_

-Oh, no Hale, no, no, no.

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?- gruñe molesto Derek_

-Ni se te ocurra ir a por Isaac, si tocas tan solo un pelo rubio y rizado de su linda cabellera pateare tu culo feo de hombre lobo lejos y me aseguraré de que Stiles no te quiera volver a ver jamás, ¿entendido Hale?

_-¿Y tú quién te crees para…?_

-¡¿Entendido?!

_-Sí, si…_

-Vale, así me gusta, lobito bueno, nos vemos luego Hale.

Mientras cuelga se escucha un gruñido de la otra parte del teléfono y la chica solo puede rodar los ojos con hastío.

¿Quién se creía ese lobo estúpido para ir a por su ruloso?

Nadie se metía con su ricitos de oro.

Luego llamaría a Isaac y le preguntaría que pasa y si tiene que golpear o no a ese Hale.

Pero luego de lanzar a Stiles de su casa.

Y de pintarse de una vez las uñas.

Y de ponerse divina para su Jackson.

Porque Lydia aparte de solucionar problemas ajenos también tenía que preocuparse por los suyos propios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡Tatatachaaannn!!!! ¡¡¡Volviii!!! 
> 
> (le tiran tomates a la cara por desaparecer así)
> 
> Vale, valer, me lo merezco, pero creedme, no e tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Espero que les guste el cap.
> 
> Entre la universidad, el trabajo, la casa...
> 
> ¿Pueden creer que perdí 4 Kg?
> 
> ¡Como oyen!
> 
> Esto no es humano...
> 
> Bueno, os prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, teniendo en cuenta que hay días que ni como por falta de tiempo, y de dormir ni hablemos... Jajaja bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo, no se olviden de kudear y comentar.
> 
> Y de verdad, lo sientoooo


End file.
